Times Change, People Change
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: This is a Marauder's Era fic. Basically, it's just little things that James and Lily go through throughout their final year at Hogwarts and maybe even after. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!
1. Chocolate Fixes Everything

**Say hello to my new fiction! I told myself I'd give this a break, especially as seeing how I have difficulties keeping up with my stories anyways. But I hope you all like this! OH! And next FRIDAY! OHMYROWLING! IT'S SO BLOODY CLOSE! The end of an era. It doesn't help that I'm listening to Wrock right now. Oh. And I accidently took this on like something of a novel that I would write, so...sorry it's so long! Haha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and the few characters I've made up. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I looked around my room, scanning it one last time to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. When I saw nothing, I slipped my wand into my jacket pocket and walked out of my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. Down the hall, behind the closed white door, I heard music.<p>

Frowning, I trudged to the door and knocked.

The music stopped and then the door opened.

Petunia's face immediately slid into a scowl as she saw it was me.

"What?" she asked unkindly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," I replied, fighting to keep my face impassive.

Petunia stared at me for a moment before snorting and slamming the door in my face.

"See over the holidays!" I shouted, forcing cheerfulness. I was met with silence.

Sighing sadly, I made my way downstairs where Mum and Dad were standing, beaming, as always, as I reached them at the door.

"Oh, Lily! You'll have a great term!" Dad said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied.

Mum was still beaming then turned to Dad.

"I'll be back soon," she said before pecking him goodbye.

"See you, Dad," I said, hugging him tightly.

"Have a good term," he whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too," I replied.

Mum left first and, just as I was about to walk out, I turned around and shouted, "LOVE YOU, PETUNIA!"

There was a thud and I chuckled bitterly.

"Oh, same as ever," I said as Dad followed us outside.

"She'll come round," he said encouragingly.

"She's had seven years to do that, Dad," I pointed out as he opened the car door for me. I slid into the seat the same time as Mum. "Nothing will change."

Dad shrugged.

"See you."

"See you," I replied.

The drive to King's Cross was a short affair, as always, and, before I knew it, I was staring at the scarlet steam engine, students milling around on its platform.

Even though I still had fifteen minutes to spare, I bade Mum farewell and found an empty compartment towards the front of the train so I didn't have far to go when I had to greet the new Prefects and the Head Boy.

Sinking into the seat, I heard the compartment door open followed by a loud squeal.

A girl with dark, short, spiky hair launched herself on me, wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Lily!" she squealed! "I missed you!"  
>"Hi, Alice," I laughed.<p>

Alice released me and plopped down on the seat across from me, beaming.

"Guess who's got a boyfriend," she sang.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me!" she squealed.

I laughed.

"Frank and I met up this July and we've been going together ever since," she said happily. "Oh, Lily!"

"I can tell you're happy," I replied, smiling, happy for my best friend.

She nodded. "Oh, I am! I just wish you had a boyfriend, someone as good as Frank."

"I'm not even-" I began, but the compartment door opening again cut me off.

"Oh, if she'd just give in to Potter's begging, I'm sure she'd have had a boyfriend years ago," Marlene said, letting the door shut behind her while she embraced me.

"I won't give in to Potter, Marlene," I said severely. "That's not happening."

"So you say now," she said airily. "I believe it will happen."

"You've said this since the fourth year, when his pleading began," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "It'll happen."

I nodded once, smiling.

"So, I see you got the Head Girl position," Alice said, pointing at the badge on my robes.

I looked down and nodded.

"Not a surprise," Marlene said with a shrug. "Brightest witch of the year. Probably of the whole school. I knew you were a shoe-in."

"I wonder who the Head Boy is," Alice said thoughtfully.

"C'mon!" I laughed. "It's probably Remus!"

Marlene and Alice agreed.

We caught up with each other and, not too long after, I had to go to the Prefects compartment.

After biding Alice and Marlene farewell, I made my way through the crowded corridors to the first compartment and opened the door to see eight fifteen year olds talking nervously amongst themselves. Well, the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and Gryffindor's talked to one another while the Slytherin's sat stoically at the far end of the compartment.

I frowned.

House unity was so difficult when no one made an effort, I thought, frowning, hands on my hips.

The Gryffindor Prefect spotted me at that moment and stood up, shouting my name.

"I knew you'd get that!" she cried happily as she pointed at the Head Girl badge.

I smiled back at her and took the proffered seat beside her as she moved over.

"Thanks," I said. "Have you seen the Head Boy?"

She shook her head.

"I dunno who he is though," she said. "I reckon it must be either Remus or someone else."

I nodded. "Everyone thinks it must be Remus," I said with a laugh.

"It's 'cause he's so bloody brilliant," the Hufflepuff boy said with a shrug. "He always gets either O's or E's in class. Like you."

I blushed.

"I don't know why you weren't put in Ravenclaw," the Ravenclaw girl said. "You're terribly smart, you know."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

After that, we introduced ourselves.

The Gryffindor Prefects were Amanda Brown and Ted Tonks; the Hufflepuff Prefects were Amelia Bones and Brady Jones; the Ravenclaw Prefects were Rachel Hart and Curtis Smith; the Slytherin Prefects were Andromeda Black and Regulas Black.

Half an hour after meeting all the new Prefects, the compartment door slid open once more in walked none other than James Potter.

My face automatically slid into a scowl as he walked up to us.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" I demanded as he plopped down next to Ted Tonks, who beamed.

"Why, I'm Head Boy, Evans," Potter said with a gleeful looked in his hazel eyes.

"There's no way-" I began, but I stopped short when I saw the Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. My jaw dropped and Potter chuckled.

"No need to be so surprised, Evans," he said, amused. He turned to the others and said, "So, has Evan's filled you in on what you have to do?"

"No," Amelia said, staring at James in awe. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"We were waiting for you, _James_," I said in a clipped voice.

"Damn," James said lightly, lounging in the seat. "I was hoping to come in then go."

"Feel free," I said, motioning to the door. "But I'll tell McGonagall if you leave. You won't shirk you're duties as Head Boy, Potter."

Potter put on an offended look. "Me? Shirk my duties? Evans, you don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't," I snapped.

The Prefects were watching our arguing like a fascinating tennis match, their heads going back and forth.

"Now, first off, when Dumbledore dismisses us for bed," I said, "you're to take all the first years to the dorm. It's a very simple task, really. And the password is _aequa __felicitate. _After that, McGonagall will give you jobs, mostly patrolling the corridors every once and awhile. That doesn't happen often, though. That's usually the Head Boy and Girl's job along with the teachers. You are also expected to be on your best behaviour. It would not due to look irresponsible when you're a Prefect. Now, any questions?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads and I turned to the Slytherin's in the corner.

"Do you understand?" I asked them.

Andromeda nodded while Regulas gave me a stony look.

I nodded and said, "You're dismissed. Go have fun before school starts."

The Prefects all jumped up and bolted out of the compartment.

I took my time and, unfortunately, so did Potter.

"So, Evans," he said casually as I speeded up.

"What, Potter?" I asked.

"Want to go to the first Hogsmeade trip this term?" he asked, putting his hand on the compartment door, making my opportunity to escape now impossible.

I sighed.

"Will you ever give up, Potter?" I asked him, my voice sounding more like a plea than a demand.

He beamed as his hazel eyes lit up.

"Nope."

"Out of my way," I sighed.

When he didn't move, I drew out my wand and said, "If you don't get out of my way, I will hex you to America. Now move."

Potter threw his hands up in surrender and backed away, but he was still smiling.

"Not a very good role model for the Prefects, Evans," he said, his eyes, not on me, but on something behind me.

"There's no one even in here," I said as I turned to confirm it. But I was wrong.

Andromeda Black still sat in her seat. She wasn't watching us, but she was staring out at the passing landscape of fields.

I turned to scold Potter, but he was already gone.

Sighing, I went to leave when Andromeda spoke.

"Boys are funny creatures, aren't they?" she said quietly.

Her voice was softer than I expected and nothing like her sister, Bellatrix's had been.

"No, I suppose not," I said, forcing myself to get over my shock of a Black talking to me.

"Tell me, how is my cousin?" she asked. She still wasn't looking at me.

"Erm, fine, I suppose," I said awkwardly. "He and I don't really talk much. You'd have to ask Potter – James," I said hastily, correcting myself.

"Why do you call him Potter?" she asked. She finally looked at me, her brown eyes curious.

She had a beautiful face, a face very similar to Bellatrix's, but I could see the difference. Andromeda's feature's were softer and fuller. Her lips were red and her skin pale and clear. She had thin eyebrows and thick eyelashes that framed honey colored eyes.

She saw my scrutiny and laughed softly.

"I know," she said. "Not exactly you're usual Black, am I?"

I shrugged.

"I know a decent Black," I said, walking slowly over to her.

"Yes, and, sadly, he was disowned by his family last year," Andromeda said. Her face was sad as she looked at me.

"What? Sirius was disowned?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Yes. He and his parents had a row and he left. I reckon he went to live with his uncle. He was disowned too."

I shook my head.

"That's madness!"

"That's my family," Andromeda said.

She stood and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned around and said, "Not all of us are bad, you know. Sirius came out just fine."

"I know," I replied softly.

She had just opened the door when I said, "And so will you."

She turned back, her face surprised, before she smiled then left.

Sighing, I looked out at the passing scenery before going back to my compartment where Alice and Marlene were entertaining Frank and his friend, Terence Bobbin.

Without a word, I made my way over to my still-vacant seat, and plopped down, ignoring the loud chattering that filled the compartment.

A headache was forming right behind my left eye and I desperately wanted some peace and quiet.

"Lily, you okay?" Alice asked, which immediately stopped all conversation.

I nodded, offering a forced smile.

"I just have a headache."

"So who's the Head Boy?" Marlene asked, lounging in her seat. "Remus?"

I shook my head, disgust filling my features once more.

"It isn't Snape, is it?" Alice demanded.

I shook my head fiercely as a buried longing rose once more for my old friend.

"No," I replied.

"Well, then, who is it?" Marlene and Alice demanded together.

Grimacing, I said, "Potter."  
>There was a moment of shocked silence until Marlene busted out laughing.<p>

"You've got to be joking!" she laughed. Alice laughed nervously, but watched me carefully. "Potter…he can't be Head Boy? Surely there's a mistake!"

I shook my head. "No, I assure you…it's Potter."

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Frank asked as Terence shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure his mind's going if he chose Potter as Head Boy," Marlene said, disgusted.

Before anyone could reply, there was a soft knock on the compartment door and then it opened.

"Anything off the trolley?" asked the lady who always came around with sweets.

Frank and Terence launched themselves to the trolley where they proceeded to load up on sweets while Marlene stood behind them. Only Alice remained with me.

She was watching me worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lily?" she asked me.

I shook my head.  
>"No, I'm not," I replied wearily. "Not only can I not stand Potter as it is, but now I have to actually be stuck with him for hours while we patrol corridors. Oh, this headache's turning into a migraine," I added with a groan.<p>

Alice looked at me sympathetically before getting herself food as well. She sat back down in front of me and handed me a Chocolate Frog.

"Alice, I'm really in no mood for sweets right now," I said, ignoring the Frog she held out.

"Trust me, chocolate fixes everything," she said seriously.

With a sigh, I took the Frog, ripped it open, and took a bit of it. almost immediately, I felt better.

"Thanks, Alice," I said gratefully.

"Don't thank me," she said with a shrug. "Thank Remus. He's the one who gave me a Chocolate Frog last year when I had a headache. He was right, wasn't he?"

I nodded.

"I'll have to thank him for that," I said with a laugh.

The sky gradually darkened and the lamps on the train cut on. Before we knew it, the train was slowing down then stopping all together.

"Can you believe this is our last year at Hogwarts," Marlene said as we shoved our way through the crowds outside.

"Marlene, if you mention another word that it's our last year," I said over the head of a few first years, "I will hex you."

Marlene merely laughed as we stepped out onto the damp platform and made our way to the carriages.

"You will still love me," she laughed, "no matter what."

I rolled my eyes as we clambered into the carriages.

"Yes, yes," I replied, bumping her shoulder with mine. "No matter what."

"What about me?" Alice demanded, pouting.

"We love you too, Alice!" Marlene cried as she threw her arms around Alice. I joined in and we sat there, embracing one another, laughing happily, as the carriage pulled us towards Hogwarts.

"I just hope this year goes slow," Alice said quietly.

"So do I," I said.

"And I hope You-Know-Who Vanishes forever," Marlene said darkly.

"Marlene!" I cried, looking around.

Even though no one else was around, I looked at her, terrified a Death Eater would pop up.

"Look, we all know he's not going anywhere," she said in a serious voice. "He's too strong."

"Marlene," Alice said in a warning voice.

"No, he is!" she said.

I frowned.

"But that doesn't mean I won't still join up those fighting him," she said, jutting her chin out.

I smiled at my old friend.

"We'll join them after this year, won't we?" I asked her.

She nodded and so did Alice.

We were all nervous, though we knew we would join those fighting You-Know-Who. We didn't want him to win and we wanted to make life safe for those who were innocent.

"We'll defeat him," Alice said quietly.

I smiled at her as Hogwarts loomed overhead, its lights lighting the way to the oak front doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love them so much!<strong>

**-TheTragedyIs13-**


	2. Missed Memo

**I find I'm rather drawn to this story. I don't know what it is about, but I just have to keep writing about it. However, don't expect updates this frequently. This is rare that I am able to push out this much in such short time of one another. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! FOUR MORE DAYS!**

* * *

><p>Taking a seat between Alice and Marlene, I glanced up and down the table and spotted Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter all guffawing as a couple of fifth years shot them dark looks.<p>

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor Flitwick.

Almost as if Dumbledore could feel my gaze, his blue eyes turned to me and he smiled, winking once, before looking back at Flitwick.

I smiled just as the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the group of little first years into the Hall and up to where the Sorting Hat sat on the stool.

McGonagall stopped and turned to face the first years, the scroll of their names in her hand.

"Please wait here," she ordered. "Now, when I call your names, you will come up here, take a seat on the stool, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head where you will be Sorted into your House."

I looked at the little first years. Many of them looked scared out of their wits and only a few looked excited.

"Anderson, Mae," McGonagall read from the scroll.

A little ginger haired girl stumbled forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the Hat on the girl's head where she sat in frightened silence for a few moments before the Hat called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mae took the Hat off, a look of relief on her face, and walked over to our table.

Clapping, I watched as the little girl got welcomed before turning back to McGonagall.

"Carr, Reid."

Little Reid Carr was Sorted into Hufflepuff. From down the table, I could hear Potter and his friends laughing loudly at the Hufflepuff table.

"Rude," Alice muttered as she clapped lightly for the boy. "They are completely rude."

"I thought we sorted that out six years ago," Marlene replied as the applause died down once more.

Twenty minutes later, with "Watts, Ian" sorted into Ravenclaw, McGonagall took the Hat and stool away and came back just as Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new faces, welcome!" he said happily, looking at each table where the first years sat. "To our old faces, welcome back! This is no time for a speech. Enjoy the feast."

He sat down as applause sounded before the plates in front of them filled with food.

"Ah, finally!" Marlene groaned. "I'm starving! Sorting always takes forever."

I rolled my eyes as I began loading my plate with food. Beside me, Alice was doing the same. Before long, dessert took the place of dinner and I began to feel tired.

"Today's been a long day," I said between mouthfuls of apple pie.

"How was your sister?" Alice asked as she plopped a slice of cake down.

"Same as usual," I replied darkly. "Silent as ever."

"She's such a prat," Marlene said lightly as she pushed away her plate, rubbing her stomach contentedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I've lived with her for my whole life," I said. "She won't ever change."

My two friends said nothing as, finally, the dessert disappeared as well.

The Hall quieted as Dumbledore stood, his face smiling, his electric blue eyes twinkling as he took in the room.

"I hope you are all fed and watered to your full," he said, his eyes lingering on Potter a second longer and I smirked. That boy was a pig. "Now, a few reminders to our old faces as well as to our new ones: First off, the use of magic is forbidden in corridors between classes."

He was now looking directly at the four friends sitting not too far from myself. I ignored the urge to peek and see their expressions.

"Also, the list of banded items is hanging on Filch's door," he continued. "Among those are Fanged Frisbee's. However, I enjoy Fanged Frisbee's, so, if you get them taken away, I add to my vast collection. They are fun, I do agree."

The students in the Hall began to chuckle as well as did Professor Dumbledore. That is, until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly.

"Ah, right, yes," Dumbledore said, still smiling. "Where were we? Ah, yes. Also, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students."

This time, I looked back at Potter and co. and saw them smirking at each other and I sighed minutely.

What was so fascinating about that place was beyond me. It was terribly frightening and I had no desire to be killed by a rogue werewolf.

"Now, off to bed," Dumbledore said in dismissal.

The sound of benches scraping against the flagged stone floor sounded all through the Hall, but I hung back as the rest of the school filed out, the sound of Prefects calling for first years sounding over the chatter.

I looked around and saw Potter squeezed between Black and Remus.

"Potter!" I called out.

The four boys froze as if I'd called them all and turned around at the exact same time in the exact same way: like they caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

I crossed my arms across my chest and tapped my foot against the floor as I glared at the boys.

Potter mumbled a "see you later" to his friends and trudged to my side.

"What do you want, Evans?" he asked.

"We have to get our orders from McGonagall, that's what," I said, annoyance leaking into my voice.

"Well I'm sorry," Potter snapped. "I guess I missed that memo."

"Yes, I guess you did," I said coolly.

"Potter. Evans."

Potter and I spun around to see McGonagall watching us. She beckoned us to follow her and we did.

She held her office door open and told us to sit.

"Now, this is much more difficult than being a Prefect," she said, looking more at me than Potter. I nodded. "You'll start off doing small things, but it's really just patrolling corridors to make sure no students are out of bed after hours and, also, watching between classes for students doing magic or playing with banned objects. Now, Potter," she barked, calling him to attention, "this means you can't do any of your usual stunts. No magic between classes, no sneaking out, nothing. You must be on your best behaviour. Understand?"

He nodded and she dismissed us.

I held back until he was out of the room when I turned to McGonagall.

"Why him?" I asked her.

McGonagall shrugged.

"I was quite confused when Dumbledore told the teachers," she said. "He's the biggest ring leader of troublemakers if ever I saw one."

"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore hopes he'll calm down?" I suggested.

"I haven't the faintest idea," she said. She gave me a rare smile and said, "Now, off to bed. You have a big day ahead of you."

I nodded and bade her goodnight.

When I got up to the dormitories, it was to find Alice and Marlene waiting up for me, both sitting on my bed while the two other girls in the room, Rachel Bennett and Lissy Fox, got ready for bed.

"So?" Marlene demanded as I sank onto my bed beside my two friends. "What did McGonagall say?"

"She just told us that we're basically patrolling corridors after hours to make sure no students are out of bed," I said as I changed into my nightgown.

"That's it?" Marlene demanded.

I nodded.

"I'm sure there's more to it, though," I replied. "We're starting off small, really."

Marlene and Alice nodded. They both hopped off of my bed and climbed into their own.

As I lay staring up at the canopy, I wondered how Potter had become Head Boy. He was arrogant and reckless and could care less about following rules. So why had Dumbledore chosen him?

I rolled over and, after a bit, I fell asleep.

That night, I had a dream about Potter and I sitting by the lake under a tree. I leaned against his leg, reading a book while he played with a stolen Snitch. We didn't talk, but I felt comfortable there, like it was where I ought to be.

When I woke up the next morning, I shoved the dream to the back of my mind. It was absurd. Potter was an arrogant toe rag. No way would I ever have feelings for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you thought. Reviews make my day. ^_^ <strong>

**Have a wonderful week!**

**-TheTragedyIs13-**


	3. What Did Potter Do This Time?

**Oh gosh! It's tomorrow! I cannot even begin to tell you how excited I am! I couldn't sleep LAST night and it isn't even until tomorrow! Yeah. I'm excited! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>I sat by the edge of the lake, my shoes and socks sitting beside me as I dipped my feet into its cool depths. It was a warm September afternoon. My bag sat untouched behind me, my plans for starting my Charms essay out the door as I enjoyed the warm breeze.<p>

I lifted my face to the sky, my eyes closed, with a slight smile on my lips, as the sun warmed my face.

It still amazed me at how the first few weeks of school passed so quickly. Next week, it would be October and it start to get cold outside, so I was enjoying the warmth while I could.

I felt my hair brush against my arm as a breeze picked up again and my smile grew wider and more content.

"Now isn't this a sight?"

My head snapped up, my eyes flying open as I saw James Potter watching me, an odd smile on his face. His untidy black hair ruffled in the breeze.

"What do you want?" I demanded as I pulled my feet out of the water. I pulled my socks and shoes back on, grabbing my bag before I stood up. I shook my hair out of my face and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Nothing," Potter said with a smirk. "But I got to say, Lily Evans, you looked beautiful."

I blushed.

"Leave me alone, Potter," I said as I brushed past him.

He caught my arm and spun me around. I let out a cry of shock and was about to demand he let me go when he said, "McGonagall's looking for you."

"Oh really?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded.

Potter let me go and rocked back on his heels.

"She wants to see us both," he said.

"Fine," I huffed.

I turned on my heel and walked quickly across the grass to the doors.

"Come on, Evans," Potter called after me. "Wait up!"

I didn't slow down as I walked up the marble staircase, Potter at my heels.

"Why do you hate me so much, Evans?" he demanded as we rounded a corner and walked down the corridor.

"Who said I hated you?" I asked airily.

There was a silence, but I ignored the urge to look back.

"Evans, you have hated me since the third year. Maybe even before then!" Potter exclaimed.

"So?" I asked as we headed down another corridor.

"I haven't done anything to you," Potter said. "I even defended you when Snivellus called you a…a…."

He faltered as I abruptly stopped and turned to face him slowly, a glare on my face.

"You may never have done anything to me," I said in a hard voice. "But that doesn't mean you haven't done anything to anyone else."

"Are you talking about Snivellus?" Potter demanded hotly. "He called you a…a you-know-what! It wasn't right!"

"That doesn't matter," I snapped. "You have made life hell for so many other people, Potter. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You are the most arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed person that I know! And that's saying a lot because, before I met you, I thought there was someone else who held the title of being the most self-absorbed person. You make me sick!"

With that, I turned on my heel and stomped to McGonagall's office while Potter trailed along quietly behind me.

I composed myself before I knocked on McGonagall's door, Potter staying a safe distance behind me.

"Enter," McGonagall said.

Opening the door, I saw Dumbledore standing on McGonagall's right and he smiled as we walked in.

"Ah! James! Lily!" he cried happily, smiling brightly, his blue eyes twinkling. He caught the tension between us and said, "Perhaps something is amiss?"

McGonagall eyed us before saying, "No. that's normal."

I heard Potter cough behind me and I knew he was covering up a laugh. I even had to fight the smile as I looked at Dumbledore.

"Please, sit," McGonagall said as she shuffled parchment before her. Then she looked up at Dumbledore sand said, "Would you like to explain?"

He nodded and said, "As I am sure you both know, Lord Voldemort is growing ever stronger."

I flinched at the sound of You-Know-Who's name and cast a sidelong glance at Potter, who, to my surprise, was giving Dumbledore his full, undivided attention.

"He's moving to try and recruit new members," Dumbledore said. "And many of htem, he wants to be school children. I would like to try and protect the students, but I can only do so much. You two are surrounded by them at all times. Perhaps you can listen to what others are saying. Try and glean some information from them. Miss Evans?" he asked gently and I looked at him. "Perhaps if you could watch your friend, Severus, I would be much obliged."

I felt myself stiffen, my jaw set, as I looked at Dumbledore.

Beside me, Potter cleared his throat.

"Ah, Professor?" he said and Dumbledore looked over at Potter while I glared at the wall.

Idiotic boy wants to call me a Mudblood and think he can get away with it? If he wants to join the Death Eaters, fine. I won't stop him. It's what he's wanted to do for years now.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"It's just…Lily doesn't talk to him anymore," Potter said cautiously. "They had a row a couple of years back and…they haven't talked since."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, looking from me to Potter and back again. "And what was this row about?"

McGonagall cleared her throat before Potter could answer and Dumbledore shook his head minutely, as if reminding himself why we were called here.

"Right, well, your duty as Head Boy and Girl is to watch other students," Dumbledore said. "Watch and listen to see if any of your fellow students are planning on joining the Death Eaters. I would hate for Voldemort to gain more followers. That just isn't what we need."

Potter and I nodded and we were dismissed.

As we walked back to the Common Room, I turned to Potter and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For…not telling what happened between Snape and me," I said. "And…I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was uncalled for."

Potter stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. Then he smirked.

"No, you were right," he said.

I gaped.

"I'm sorry, could you say that one more time?" I asked him, smiling.

"You were right," he said with a grin. "You really were. I am arrogant and conceited. I'm sorry for it. And I'm sorry for making your life hell these past few years. I'll stop asking you out now."

I let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you," I said right before he said, "If you go to the first Hogsmeade trip with me."

I shot him a disgusted look before storming back to the Common Room, Potter chuckling happily behind me.

Arrogant pig, I thought darkly as I slammed my bag onto a table in the far corner of the room, trying to stay as far as I could from Potter.

"Hey Lily," Alice said as she dropped down in the seat across from me. She saw my murderous expression and said, "What did Potter do now?"

I looked darkly over at Potter, who was guffawing with his mates, and said, "He's just so….Ugh!"

Alice chuckled. "I know, Lils. But the boy can't help it."

"Sure he can," I said as I pulled out my Charms essay. "He can try and not be so annoying."

"The boy can't help that he's head over heels in love with you," Alice said.

I froze.

"What?" I gasped.

"C'mon! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Alice cried, laughing at my expression.

"He's…what?"

"Lily, that boy has been in love with you since fifth year," Alice said, still laughing. "I would say fourth, but I think that that was merely a crush. No, he fell in love with you fifth year."

"You're mad," I said, still in disbelief. "Potter is not in love with me."

"Trust me," Alice said dryly. "He is. I've seen the way he watches you. He's in love."

Alice got up at that moment, leaving me alone with what she had just told me.

There was no way. James Potter? In love with me?

Alice was barking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy!<strong>

**-TheTragedyIs13-**


	4. Just the Beginning

**Say hello to chapter four! I hope you enjoy it! In other news...OH MY WIZARD GOD, DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2! That was THE BEST Harry Potter movie I've ever seen. And I cried like a baby as soon as I saw a certain person dead. Goodness, I couldn't stop after that. And then The Prince's Tale? AHH! Best Alan Rickman performance EVER. That man had BETTER win an Oscar! Anyways...enough of my spazzing over the awesome movie...Enjoy said new chapter. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Lily, there's a letter for you," Alice said as she pointed towards my bed.<p>

Looking, I saw familiar handwriting and let out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's another Slug Club invite," I said, opening the letter. "It's the night before Halloween. And he wants us to dress up! I am so tired of these things! Why Slughorn thinks I want to be 'collected' is beyond me. I can't even stand going to those things. Especially since Snape is there."

Alice was tactful enough to keep silent as I ranted, especially once Snape was brought up. I crumpled up the letter and set it on fire with the tap of my wand.

"I'm sort of glad I was never invited to one," Alice said with a laugh.

"Not invited to what?" Marlene asked as she walked into the room, letting her bag drop to the floor with a thunk.

"The Slug Club," Alice said, smirking.

"Ah," Marlene said, nodding. "I'm glad I've stopped going. They're terribly boring. And he's terribly nosy. Asking all these poor new kids things about their family. You know they're only invited because of someone they're related to. And I heard Slughorn tried to get Potter and Black, but they refused to go. I think old Sluggy gave up after a while."

I let out a noise of disgust.

"What's with her?" Marlene asked Alice, who was still smiling.

"Potter," Alice said in a stage whisper.

"Ah," Marlene said, grinning in my direction.

"I'm going to start Flitwick's essay," I said, standing up suddenly. "I don't want to fall behind."

"We have a week to do it, Lily!" Alice cried.

I shrugged, grabbed my bag, and stalked out of the dormitory, passing Potter and Black on the way out.

"Hey Evans!" Potter shouted as I ignored him and kept walking.

Grumbling, I made my way to the library, not paying attention to where I was going until I ran right into someone.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry!" I cried as I instantly dropped to pick up my books and help whoever I ran into. When I looked up, I froze.

Severus was watching me warily as I stared up at him, frozen.

I stood slowly and looked at him.

He looked paler than usual and his black hair was lanker. He looked rather unhealthy. And he was watching me apprehensively before I stooped to gather my things. He stood still while I grabbed my things.

I was suddenly furious.

He could at least have the decency to help. He was the one who ran into me.

"Hey! Evans!"

Potter's voice rang out over the heads of a few first and second years.

"You forgot your Charms book!" he was saying. "Alice told me what you were doing and I thought I'd –"

He stopped mid speech and I looked up to see him glaring at Severus, who was slowly reaching into his pocket.

"What happened?" Potter demanded, looking down at me. He dropped down beside me and helped gather my books and parchment, which were sodden with spilled ink.

"It's nothing, Potter," I said as I snatched a book from his hands.

"It is not," Potter said, standing. "What are you doing, Snivellus."

"Walking, Potter," Severus sneered. "I assume I'm allowed to do that?"

"I'm not stopping you," Potter replied. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, his glasses slipping down his nose as he continued to glare at Severus.

"Enough," I said, standing up, my arms full of parchment and books. I looked from Severus to Potter and back again before I stalked off. But just as I turned the corner, a loud bang had be dropping my things as I raced back to Severus and Potter.

Severus was hanging upside by his ankle while James sported a large gash on his arm and cheek.

"STOP IT!" I shouted. I pulled out my wand and quickly thought, Librecorpus!

Severus crashed to the floor, but immediately scrambled to his feet, his wand back in his hand.

"STUPEFY!" Severus shouted as Potter deflected it easily, laughing harshly.

"Gotta do better than that, Snivellus!" he said as another loud bang rang trhough the hall. Severus was thrown into a wall and he slid down it, looking dazed.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. I pulled my wand out and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" at Potter before turning to Severus. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone," he snapped. "I don't need your help."

He gathered his things quickly and raced off.

I was breathing heavily as Potter snatched up his wand, which had rolled off in the opposite direction.

"What'd you do that for?" he demanded.

"Why did you attack him?"

"For your information, Evans, he attacked me first!"

I was silent a moment before I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. Whatever. Just remember that you are Head Boy. You can't keep attacking people in corridors. You could get the badge taken away from you."

"I never wanted it in the first place!" Potter shouted. "It should have been Remus's!"

I looked at him, surprised.

"Well, I can't disagree with you there," I said after a moment before turning on my heel and stalking off.

"Evans?" he shouted after me.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked him, nonplussed.

"For being a prat."

I looked at him oddly.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"Are you really doing your Charms essay?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Can I come? I need some help."

I sighed. "Yes. you can come."

He beamed and turned, racing down the hall, shouting over his shoulder, "I'll meet you there!"

Despite myself, I was grinning as I entered the silent library and walked over to an empty table by the window that overlooked the lake.

"Hey," Potter whispered as he dropped into the seat across from me. He had his Charms book with him and looked ready to tackle the essay.

"What have you told your friends you're doing?" I asked as I scribbled away on the essay.

"The truth," he replied simply.

"That's a change, Potter," I said lightly.

"Can we drop the use of surnames when we're alone?" he asked me quietly. I felt a shiver of excitement run through me when he said "alone", though I didn't know why. Why do I care that he said that? And then Alice's words were running through my mind: "I've seen the way he looks at you. He's in love."

Trying to be subtle, I looked up at Potter and saw him concentrating so deeply on his essay that his tongue was stuck out to the side and his glasses were halfway down his nose, a crease between his eyebrows as he scribbled furiously. Only once did he touch his hair and that was to move it out of his eyes. At one point, he sat back, looking at what he had written, as he scratched his chin absentmindedly. Then he looked up at me and I realized I was caught red-handed at watching him.

He grinned.

"Problem?" he asked, smirking.

"No," I replied lightly before bending my head over my own essay and scribbling a few words. I glanced up and saw him looking back at his essay.

"What's the problem?" I asked him after a few moments.

"I'm not sure this is right," he said thoughtfully.

"Here, let me see," I said, holding my hand out for his paper. He handed it over and I looked over his words, appalled at the chicken scratch. "How does anyone read this?"

I looked up, smiling, as Potter scowled at me.

"Flitwick does just fine," he replied stiffly.

I giggled and said, "Well, it looks just fine to me."

I handed it back to him and went back to my own. Ten minutes, I was sitting back, reading over my finished essay when Potter threw down his own quill and said, "I think I've finished."

Cocking an eyebrow, I grinned and said, "Really? May I read?"

Potter gestured to his completed essay and I picked it up.

Once I finished reading it, I stared at it for a few moments because I was completely amazed at how good it was.

"What's wrong?" Potter asked worriedly.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said honestly. "Potter, that's really good."

"It's James, Lily," he said with a sincere smile. "No one's around. It's okay to be nice."

I smiled and said, "Fine. It's good, James."

"You're surprised."

"I am," I said honestly.

"I am quite smart," James said with a cocky smile. "When I want to be," he added. "So is Sirius."

"Then why act like morons?" I asked jokingly.

"Image," James replied simply, rumpling his already messy hair.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Rumple your hair?"

James frowned at me. "I dunno. Habit, I suppose."

"Oh really?" I asked. "It's a habit to mess up your already messy hair? That makes perfect sense."

James blushed a bit as he said, "I used to do it to try and impress you. And then it became a habit."

"Why would you try and impress me?" I asked curiously.

James's blush deepened and he cleared his throat self consciously.

"Do you want to come watch Quidditch practice later?" he asked in a clear move to try and change the subject.

"Do not change the subject on me, James Potter," I said severely. "Why did you try and impress me?"

"I…well…I liked you," he admitted.

"Oh really?" I was enjoying myself as James looked even more uncomfortable than before.

He nodded.

"When did you stop liking me?"

"I didn't."

"Then why use past-tense?"

He shrugged.

"You are a terrible liar, James," I sighed before gathering up my things and putting them into my bag. I stood up as James said, "No, wait."

I looked down at him and said, "Okay. Please. Will you please go with me to the first Hogsmeade trip?"

I opened my mouth furiously to reply before he said, "Look, I know I said I wouldn't ask you out again, but I'm being completely serious, Lily. Please. No pranks, nothing. I'll be on my best behaviour. We can even go to Madam Puddifoot's."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You would step foot into Madam Puddifoot's?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and I sighed. "James, I…I don't know. I just…I don't know."

"You can think about it!" he said quickly. "I just…I really….I want to do it properly."

"Do what properly?" I asked, frowning.

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "I just want to stop being such a prat and do things right."

I frowned before I said, "Well…let me think about it, okay?"

He nodded, his face slightly hopeful.

"See you later, James," I said before turning and walking out of the library, feeling more confused than ever.

I walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a daze, confused by James's sudden maturity. Did he really want to date me? Was Alice right? Did James Potter love me? It all seemed so absurd and I couldn't believe it. James Potter, class idiot, in love with me, Lily Evans? Merlin's beard, what has the world come to?

After saying the password, I walked over to the couches closest to the fire and sank down into the cushions, wanting to never move again just as Black and Remus ran into the room, holding today's paper above their heads.

"You-Know-Who!" Black shouted as the other Gryffindors surrounded them. "He's killed again!"

Shooting up off of the couch, I edged closer to Black as he read aloud from the paper.

"'_Several Muggles were founded murdered yesterday evening,'_" Black read aloud. "'_The Muggle law enforcements have told the public their deaths were an accident. Several Aurors inspected the Muggle dwelling and bodies and have confirmed they were murdered after being tortured. The Aurors have modified the Muggle law enforcements to have them believe it was accident after noticing the Muggles saw signs of torture. Names will not be released. You-Know-Who is believed to be behind these murders._'"

"Well of course You-Know-Who's behind it," said a burly sixth year boy. Those around him nodded and murmured in assent. "Who else could it be?"

The room was silent as everyone took in this latest news.

"This is only the beginning," Black said seriously, breaking the tense silence. Beside him, Remus nodded solemnly.

How many more will die? I asked myself as the crowd dispersed, still discussing the dark news.

"You okay, Lily?"

I looked up to see Remus watching me anxiously.

I nodded.

"I'm just worried that one day, that'll be my family in the _Prophet_," I said, finally voicing my fears.

"It won't be," Remus said confidently. He sat beside me and took my hand in his, squeezing it gently "And besides, no Death Eater would go after your sister. They'd be too terrified. She'd scream so loud in fear they'd run in the opposite direction."

I choked out a chuckle.

"Thanks Remus," I said with a small smile.

He patted my hand and left just as James walked in, a wide grin on his face. He winked at me, which I ignored, as he went over to Remus and Black. Peter was nowhere in sight, which I thought was odd.

Where was Peter? It wasn't like him to not be hanging onto to James and Black's every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! I can't wait for the next chapter! Just you wait...it gets better. And I'll you in on something: I originally had Fabian and Gideon in the paper, but then I researched them and found they didn't die until 1981. Did you know Molly was born October 30, 1949? That means she had Ron when she was 40. Dang...Anyways, I fixed this. AND...I hope you liked this chapter! I'm 99.9% sure a new chapter will be out sooner than Saturday. ^_^ Please review! I love them!<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~ **


	5. Times Change, People Change

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _This was made because I need to retain some sanity as I slowly pass through Post-Potter Depression._**

* * *

><p>I didn't tell Alice or Marlene about my thinking about going to Hogsmeade with James. I knew that if I did, Marlene would crack nonstop jokes about it and Alice would giggle uncontrollably every time she saw James. No, it was best to keep this to myself.<p>

More news reached us of disappearing wizards and Muggles alike. I noticed, as did many others, that most of the witches and wizards that were missing or, in some cases, found dead, were Muggleborns. It seemed that You-Know-Who was getting stronger everyday and that was most definitely not a comforting thought. Rumors also spread like wildfire of Slytherins who had already joined him, Bellatrix Black being one, but that didn't actually surprise anyone. She was so into the Dark Arts, it's a wonder she hadn't joined him earlier.

Of course, I also heard rumors that Severus had joined as well. Well, if he has joined, it's none of my business and it's not like I care. It doesn't surprise me, not after who he hangs out with. And it doesn't help when I keep running into him all over the castle, shooting death glares at me, as if he knows that I know he's joined You-Know-Who and is now a Death Eater. Our most recent encounter was at a little party hosted by Slughorn that I wasn't able to avoid, like I had done all of his other ones.

James and Sirius had been invited, but James had scheduled Quidditch practice for that night and Sirius claimed he had fallen behind in Charms and had an essay he need to write. Those were the only other Gryffindor's invited, so I was left alone with the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and Slytherin's. It was going to be a lovely night.

Needless to say, I was thoroughly disgruntled at their skiving off the party because, even though they were complete and utter morons, they knew, I had to admit, how to have a good laugh. If they were going, it would make the party that much more bearable because then I'd be laughing and having a good time, not sitting in an awkward silence, listening to Slughorn's incessant questioning about the end of mine and Severus's friendship, which he always brought up. And his constant reminder of us no longer being friends always made me feel uneasy and, on the off chance that I looked at Severus, he always looked tense and would avoid looking in my direction.

On the night of the party, I gritted my teeth and walked alone down to Slughorn's room, where the party was being held, and braced myself for the onslaught of questions.

"…inseparable and now you two stand across the room," Slughorn was saying, cutting through my blank reverie as I stared at the untouched food on my plate. He still sounded baffled even though Severus and I had nearly a two year silence going. "I cannot imagine what could have caused this."

I shot a glance at Severus, who was determinedly staring at the stone wall as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen in this world.

"Lily, you must tell us why you are no longer the friends you were," Slughorn pressed.

I let out a sigh and fed him the answer I always gave him when I gave in to his pestering.

"Times change, people change," I said with a shrug. I saw Severus glance at me out of the corner of my eye. "We just went our separate ways. It happens, sir."

"Indeed it does," Slughorn agreed wisely. "Such a shame, though. What a pair you were in my Potions class! Ah well. Tell me, Avery, what are you plans for the Christmas holidays?"

And just like that, I was out of the spotlight.

Sagging in my seat, I let out a sigh of relief just as Andromeda Black, who had been seated beside me, leaned towards me and whispered, "Nosy old git."

I smiled and said, "Yes indeed."

"As if it's his business," she said with a sniff.

"I hardly see how it is," I agreed while Avery went into detail of his plans for Christmas with his family and very important Ministry officials.

Eyes roving around the people sitting at the long table, my eyes landed on Regulus Black, sitting only a few seats down from me. He was quietly prodding his turkey, paying no attention whatsoever to the conversation around him.

He looked very similar to Sirius, except that his skin was paler and he looked scruffy with the small beard he had started to grow. His hair was identical to Sirius's, but shorter. Regulus was also a slimmer build than Sirius which made him, even I had to grudgingly admit, a very good Seeker.

At that moment, he lifted his eyes as if he felt my scrutiny and I dropped my own to my still loaded plate of turkey and ham.

Finally, after what felt like hours later, the bell chimed nine o'clock and Slughorn bade us goodnight.

Dragging my feet, I made my way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, feeling so incredibly exhausted from the night before where James and I had been up half the night, patrolling corridor's due to Dumbledore's orders and warnings that someone may try to enter Hogwarts.

I rolled my eyes and then let out a groan. I still had my Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow to write.

After giving the password to the Fat Lady, I went to gather my bag and then went back to the Common Room and found an empty table in a corner away from the thick of the crowd of rowdy Gryffindor's.

I glanced around the room while I pulled out the necessary things for me to write my essay and I saw James and Sirius practically strangling Remus as they laughed loudly at a joke I assumed only they would get. Peter was nowhere in sight.

Shrugging, I began on my essay and, pretty soon, the noise of the Common Room faded into silence.

Much later, as the clock chimed two in the morning, I sat back in my seat, tossed my quill down, and yawned, flexing a very cramped hand, as I read over my completed essay.

"Done," I said aloud to myself, smiling slightly as I began to put my things away.

"You're still up?"

Turning in my seat, I saw a very sleepy Alice standing on the stairs, looking at me with bleary eyes.

"Essay," I replied shortly.

She yawned in response and said something unintelligible before she slouched back up to the dormitory. I heard the door shut and I shut my eyes, breathing slowly.

_No!_ I thought, my eyes snapping open. It would not due to fall asleep down here.

Shoving the rest of my belongings into my bag, I shouldered it, made my way quietly into the dormitory, dressed for bed, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"How was old Sluggy's party?" Marlene asked the next morning over breakfast as I poured myself a second cup of coffee.<p>

"Same as ever," I replied with a yawn, which I tried, quite unsuccessfully, to stifle. "He kept pestering me about Severus, though. It was highly annoying."

"This is Slughorn we're talking about," Alice pointed out. "He's a nosy old git."

That phrase jogged my memory.

"Do you know Andromeda Black?" I asked the two suddenly. Marlene and Alice looked at me with wide eyes and then they both nodded slowly.

"Sure, who doesn't?" Marlene asked. "Why?"

"She seems different from her sisters," I commented.

"She is," Alice said before taking a quick sip of her pumpkin juice. "I've talked to her a few times. She's quite nice, which is off, given that she's related to those two monsters."

"She's almost like Sirius," Marlene added. "Not at all like her family."

"Yet, she's still in Slytherin," I noted.

Marlene shrugged.

"It happens."

We ate the rest of breakfast in silence and then, as we were heading to double Potions with the Slytherins, we passed a group of them which held both Severus and Andromeda.

Severus looked stonily past while Andromeda offered up a small smile, which I returned in kind.

"Yeah, nothing at all like her family," I laughed as we let the group pass before we descended the stairs to Potions.

_Not everyone is what they seem._

That sudden thought flitted through my mind but, before I could even begin to understand what it could have meant, class had begun and all of my attention was needed for the potion we were making.

It wasn't until later that I thought about it again.

Not everyone is what they seem.

On the way to the Great Hall to dinner, I passed Andromeda once more and, again, she smiled.

_No indeed,_ I thought with a wry smile as I watched her take a seat near Severus, who was frowning deeply into his food. _Everyone is _not_ what they seem._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I certainly hope you liked this chapter! It was very wordy, wasn't it? Ha! I hope that's okay. I'm actually pleased that it's wordy. I tend to gravitate towards dialogue. Not much dialogue here, so...sorry about that. But anyways...I hope you liked this! Please review! I quite like them! :)<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	6. Giving In

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been trying to write some others things, so that's what's been a priority. Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter! Also, I sincerely hope y'all have seen Deathly Hallows part 2! It's freaking EPIC.**

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, it was already half way through October and I still had to tell Marlene and Alice that I was going to Hogsmeade with James Potter. I was mostly just concerned about how they were going to take it. I knew it was wrong to worry about what people thought, but still. I didn't think I could handle the stares and whispers when word got out that I finally gave in to Potter's incessant begging.<p>

Not that he really begged, this time, I reasoned as I stared out of the window towards the lake on a late October 12 afternoon. The sun was setting behind the mountains that hid the castle and it cast an orange glow over everything, making the Black Lake sparkle in the late sun light. The giant squid swam lazily in its depths while a few Hufflepuff's sat on the lakes edge, talking and laughing.

Sitting back, I rubbed my eyes and looked over my Arithmancy homework and decided that I would finish the homework later. I needed to eat.

Packing up my bags, I glanced up and saw Severus walk by with Mulciber whispering in his ear. Severus grinned a rather wicked grin and I swallowed convulsively. He had never smiled like that before when we were still friends. How much had he changed? Had he always acted like that even when we were friends? Had there always been that side of him that I never saw?

Shaking myself, I pushed thoughts of Severus out of my mind.

It didn't matter anyway. He chose to be friends with his Death Eater friends. He didn't matter to me anymore, though I knew that I would always love him still because we had been friends for so long. And I knew that I would always worry about him, that would never change either. I hoped for the best for him and hoped that he would make better choices, but I knew he wouldn't. He was a Slytherin through and through, I thought grimly as I left the library to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

As I walked in, I tried to find Alice or Marlene, but neither of them were at the table, so I sat alone and pulled out an old, tattered Muggle book and read while I ate.

Turning a page, I glanced up and saw James Potter sitting in front of me, eating his own meal.

Putting the book down, I looked at him and said, "Can I help you, Potter?"

James looked up at me and smiled.

"Can't you drop the use of my surname now?" he asked with a cocky grin. I frowned.

"No," I replied.

"Why not?"

I shrugged and took a bite of my chicken before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Have you told your friends that you're going with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not sure if I'm going with you yet, Potter," I replied shortly.

"Oh," he said. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I just need time to think about it, okay?" I asked him, dropping my fork. I shoved my book back into my bag and stood. James's eyes followed me. "See you later."

He nodded morosely.

"Bye."

I shook my head as I climbed up the marble staircase, passing Sirius, who grinned at my approach, Remus, who waved to me, and Peter, who was looking around him anxiously.

I ignored them all as I made my way slowly to Gryffindor Tower.

Did I want to go to Hogsmeade with James? Did I want to give him a chance? I knew Sirius would laugh, Remus would say he was happy, and Peter, well, would be Peter. And Marlene would scoff while Alice had a time laughing about it. But did I really care what they all thought? What would James say? How would he behave when it was just us two? Would he finally deflate his head and be a civilized human being?

Sighing, I realized there were so many things I wouldn't know until I did it.

Yes, I would go to Hogsmeade with him. I would finally give in.

* * *

><p>The next day, I saw James walking alone down the hall, going in the direction I was going. He was a little ways ahead of me, but there were people around.<p>

Thinking quickly, I shouted, "POTTER!"

James stopped and turned. He spotted me and walked to me.

"What is it Evans?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about the other day," I said in a hard voice.

People watched us as they passed so I grabbed his arm, not to gently, and pulled him away.

"McGonagall saw it," I told him. "She's not happy. And plus, she wants to talk to us about our duties."

"What the hell are you talking about?" James demanded.

"You'll see," I said shortly as I shoved him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" James cried as I shut the door behind us. "And where's McGonagall?"

"I lied about that," I said nonchalantly. I watched his face as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Then why are we here?" he asked.

"Because…" I took a deep breath and said, "I decided I want to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Those words had an instantaneous effect on James.

His face broke into a grin and he said, "Really? You'll go?"

I nodded, my face serious.

"But on one condition," I warned.

He nodded eagerly. "What?"

"No jokes," I said. "None. Not even if someone provokes you. Just walk away. And there better not be any pranks on me," I added in a hard voice.

James shook his head. "No, none. I'll do whatever you want, too. I'll even go to Madam Puddifoot's!"

I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Okay, even I wouldn't torture you that way, James."

His face lit up again.

"Hey! You called me James!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I use your surname when you're surrounded by your friends, James," I told him. "When you're by yourself…I don't mind using your first name."  
>"Who, the Marauders?" James asked.<p>

I cocked and eyebrow curiously.

"Who?"

"The Marauders," James said. "Oh, c'mon! You don't know what we call ourselves?"

I shook my head.

James threw back his head and laughed.

"Merlin's beard, Lily! Everyone knows what we call ourselves!" he laughed. "How did you not know?"

I shrugged, feeling agitated.

"Well, anyways, I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail," he informed me.

"Oh, so that's why you all call yourselves that," I said with an understanding nod.

James smiled slyly.

"That and other reasons," he said with a knowing grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Nope! Not saying anything until I can trust you, Evans!" James laughed. He gave me a brief hug and quick "Thanks for going to Hogsmeade with me!" before he rushed out of the room. Meanwhile, I was trying to make sense of my hearts sudden fluttering when James hugged me.

Think rationally, Lily, I scolded myself, giving myself a little shake.

"He's only a boy," I muttered to myself as I left the empty classroom as I made my way to Transfiguration.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope ya liked it! I also made Lily not know about the Marauders because I want to have James tell her. So...no telling me "Lily already knows!" Actually, might I point out that no one actually knows when Lily found out about the Marauders, so, yeah. Anywho...Please review! I cannot even begin to tell you how happy they make me! :)<strong>

**Have a lovely Friday and a great weekend!**

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	7. Strange Dreams

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Miss Evans, please show us the proper way to perform the Protean charm," Professor Flitwick said, pulling me from my reverie. I had already performed the charm several times and had finally sat back in my seat to watch everyone else, but my mind had wandered to, unfortunately, James Potter.<p>

I blinked rapidly and did as Flitwick asked, performing the charm perfectly.

"Well done, Miss Evans!" he squeaked, clapping rapidly. "Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, to those of you who have not mastered this charm, you will do it for homework and try again during our next class. Off you go!"

I gathered my things and stowed them into my bag before leaving the classroom, Alice and Marlene on my heels.

"Lily, you have to show us how to do that spell," Marlene said desperately as we headed to Potions. "I can't even get close!"

"It's simple, you guys," I said as we passed a group of fifth year Ravenclaws who seemed to be poring over their notes.

"Taking their O.W.L. year seriously, I see," Marlene noted as they passed.

"This year won't be unlike our fifth year," Alice pointed out. "We've got our N.E.W.T.s! That's worse! This determines if we graduate!"

Alice's eyes looked panicky and she seemed to have formed a slight twitch in her eye.

"Merlin's beard, Alice," I said in exasperation as we descended the stone steps to the dungeons, the air growing colder. "You'll do just fine! And besides," I added slyly, "we all know Frank will help you this year."

Alice blushed.

"Maybe James will help you," she shot back.

I snorted.

"James Potter? Help me?" I laughed. "As if! It's likely to be the other way around, if anything."

"Yes, well, I've seen you two, you know," Alice said as we took our usual seats in the Potions room. Slughorn was already there and seemed to be having an animated discussion with Severus. I averted my eyes back to Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

Alice and Marlene exchanged quick smiles before Marlene said, "We saw you talking to James the other day."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly.

"Oh, Lily, just tell us already!" Alice cried overdramatically. She clutched at my sleeve in mock desperation. "We need to know! Are you dating James? Lily, tell us!"

My eyes flicked to Severus, who seemed to have inclined his head slightly in our direction.

Turning back to my waiting friends, I said, "Fine. I told him yes."

Alice and Marlene gaped at me.

"Oh my gosh," Marlene whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I never thought the day would come when Lily Evans said yes to James Potter," she said before her face broke into a wide smile.

I playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Oh, shush," I said, grinning in spite of myself

"Really, Marlene?" Alice asked, still watching me. "I knew she would give in eventually."

I rolled my eyes as Slughorn called the class to order, announcing the Potion we would be working on today. It was the Polyjuice Potion.

"This is going to be hard," Marlene grumbled as we gathered the needed ingredients. "The Polyjuice Potion? Doesn't that have to sit for a month?"

I nodded, frowning.

Why did Slughorn want us to brew Polyjuice Potion? That wasn't until later in the Advance Potions book. Maybe he just wanted a head start, I thought with a shrug as the three of us began working on our potions.

"Alice, pass me your scales," Marlene said as she chopped up her knotgrass. Alice handed them over and Marlene weighed her ingredients.

Two hours later, Slughorn called our attention back to him.

"Now, we will let our potions sit," he said, "for the designated time before we test out the potions. With any luck, the potions will work and, for an hour, you will look like someone else. There is a special prize to whoever brews the perfect Polyjuice Potion."

With that, the class was dismissed and Alice, Marlene and I trooped up to the Great Hall for dinner before going back to the Common Room to work on our homework.

I helped Marlene and Alice with Protean Charm until well past midnight when they finally perfected it.

"Fantastic!" Marlene cried as she performed the spell again. "Now Flitwick won't have to give me a T for this!"

"He's never given you a T," Alice said as sank into an armchair next to me. I had long ago picked up a Muggle book and fell into that world.

"He may have done," I said slowly from behind my book, "but she may never have told us."

Alice laughed. "That's true."

Marlene moved over to the chair on the other side of me and sat before leaning against the arm rest, her chin cupped in her hand, her eyes wide, watching me.

Peeking out from behind my book, I set it down.

"Yes?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Tell us about Potter," Marlene said with a cheeky grin.

I pursed my lips.

"No." I didn't want to talk about him. I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"We know you've said 'yes' to him," Alice said and Marlene nodded. "But what did you say yes to? A date, maybe? Or dating him in general? How long have you liked him? Have you been lying to us for years?"

With a sigh, I decided to come clean.

"Hogsmeade. Yes, a date. No. honestly, I'm not sure. No I have not."

Marlene and Alice exchanged glances before Marlene said, "The Halloween Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yes," I nodded.

She gave a small nod of her head.

"But we were going to go together," Alice pouted. "What are we going to do now?"

"What? Am I not good enough company for you?" Marlene asked. She put on a mask of fake hurt and Alice chuckled.

"No! But…Slughorn has a party that night," she said. "Remember?"

I bit my lip. I had completely forgotten about that.

"He gave us invitations weeks ago," Alice continued. "I was actually sort of looking forward to it."

"Isn't it a costume party?" Marlene asked and Alice nodded.

"I would love to go as…oh, I dunno," she said. She turned to me. "What do you think, Lily? What would you like to go as?"

"Maybe…a phoenix or something," I said thoughtfully.

"You'd dress as a bird?" Marlene asked dubiously.

I laughed.

"Not as a bird, but as the idea of the bird," I said. "You know? Red dress, red shoes, maybe fake wings."

"Ooh! And you could wear a feather mask," Alice said excitedly. She was on the edge of her seat, practically quivering in anticipation.

"And what do you suggest we go as?" Marlene asked.

I shrugged.

"Marlene, you could go as a dragon," I suggested. "You know, an idea similar to mine. And Alice, you could be a unicorn or something."

"You know, I think I might really like this idea," Marlene said with a smile. "Okay. It's a done deal!"

"Perfect," I said before yawning. "Well, I'm off to bed. You coming?"

The other two nodded and we headed up to our dorm, sure to be quiet so as not to wake Mary and Emmeline.

"You know, we should invite them," Marlene whispered from her bed.

"Invite who?" Alice whispered back.

"Mary and Emmeline," she replied. "They've never been invited to those kinds of things."

"I think they like it that way, though," I said as I snuggled deep in my blankets.

"But still," she said. "We should invite them. We hardly ever talk to them and they're our roommates!"

The three of us were silent for a moment before Alice said, "I think we should do it."

"Lovely," Marlene said.

After a while, I heard both Alice's and Marlene's breathing deepen, but I was still wide awake, my brain running in circles.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess, going from James to Severus, to Mum and Dad, to Petunia, and back again.

As my thoughts jumped back to my parents, an unknown fear struck in the pit of my stomach.

Would they be next? Would they be the next Muggles You-Know-Who kills? Would I have to be taken from class to be told my parents had been murdered?

I shuddered and rolled onto my side, looking out at the moonlit, starry sky. I blinked and felt a tear slide down my face.

What if I never see them again? What if the last time I see them was when I got onto the train? Would I see them for Christmas? For the Easter holiday? Would they be there to watch me come off the train for the last time?

Sitting up, I threw my blankets off me and crept down to the common room. I sat in the chair right in front of the fire and drew my feet up under me, watching as the fire died out.

Tears kept falling as I kept thinking about losing my parents – and even losing Petunia. She may be a pain in the ass, I thought with a grim smile, but she was still my sister and I loved her.

Memories played around in my mind of Petunia and I before we found out I was a witch.

"_Tuney, come and see!" I cried as some unknown force made the fall leaves swirl around me._

"_That's wicked!" Petunia said as she stepped beside me, the leaves swirling around her now as well._

"_I wonder what's making them do that," I wondered aloud as the leaves continued to swirl._

The memory faded to another, one from the Christmas before I turned eleven.

"_Oh, Lily, look at this!" Petunia cried happily, brandishing a book Mum and Dad had gotten her, one that she kept checking out of the library to read. "Oh, Mummy! Daddy! Thank you!"_

"_You're welcome, Tuney," Mum said as she hugged a dancing Petunia._

"_Lily, you're turn," Dad said as Petunia dropped to the floor, opening her new book._

_Mum handed me a tightly wrapped present and I ripped it open._

_Inside lay a book and I felt slightly let down. While I loved books, they were more Petunia's things. But after I picked it up, I saw that it was a fairytale about wizards. I flipped open the cover and found that it was by my favorite author._

"_Mum! Dad!" I cried happily, hugging them both. "Thank you!"_

I'd always had a strange fascination for wizards and, the next year, I found out why: I was a witch.

I smiled a tiny smile as my eyelids drooped.

* * *

><p>"Do you reckon we should wake her?" a familiar voice asked.<p>

"We have to hurry up, Prongs," another answered. "We're cutting it close. Moony will have to go through it alone."

There was silence before a squeaky voice said, "Why don't we just leave her? I mean, Moony needs us, we shouldn't worry about her."

"I think that's the best advice I've ever heard you give, Wormtail," the second voice said, sounding mildly surprised. "Prongs, c'mon. we have to go. Just leave her. If she's here when we come back, then fine, we'll wake her. But we have to go."

There was a sigh. "Fine. Let's go."

There was the sound of feet moving away and the portrait door swung open and then it closed with a snap not five seconds later, bringing silence with it once more. I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Prongs, no," a voice whispered. "Just leave her! I'm tired and I want to get a few hours of sleep before we have to get up. She's obviously fine, sleeping in a chair in a very weird position." He laughed. "Must be why you like her, the weird positions."<p>

There was the sound of a slap and the first voice let out a cry of pain.

"Piss off, Padfoot," another voice snapped. "I think we should wake her up so she can sleep in her bed."

"Well, fine," Padfoot snarled. "Wake her up. Make her cranky. It's four in the morning, Prongs. I don't fancy dealing with Evans at four in the morning when she's bound to be pissed that you woke her up. I say just leave her and let her deal with the consequence of falling asleep down in the common room."

"Padfoot?" Prongs said calmly.

"What?"

"You're an arse," Prongs said.

Footsteps neared me and my foot twitched. The footsteps hesitated before I felt a gentle nudge.

"Hey. Hey, Evans," James whispered, nudging me still. "Evans, wake up."

I groaned and tried to move away from James, but I was in a chair. I could only move so far.

"Evans, come on," James pressed, still nudging me.

"Prongs, give it up," Padfoot said. "She doesn't want to move. Leave her be."

"I think Padfoot's right, Prongs," the squeaky voice said.

"Shut up, Wormtail," James said with a weary sigh.

"Well I'm going to bed," Padfoot said. "Have fun."

"Me too," Wormtail said immediately after Padfoot.

James huffed a breath.

"Evans, wake up!" James whispered, nudging me again. But this time, it was one nudge too many.

My hand whipped out, cracking across his face.

James cried out in pain and I heard a clatter. I must have knocked off his glasses.

"What the hell, Evans?" James cried and I heard running feet.

"What happened?" Padfoot asked curiously.

"Evans slapped me!" James cried.

There was a moment of silence before Padfoot busted out in laughter.

"That's what you get," I yawned, stretching, finally done with trying to sleep, "for trying to wake me up."

The laughter stopped as I opened my eyes and stood, eyeing James. I saw, with some satisfaction, a red mark on his cheek and his once straight glasses looked crooked. I flashed a grin and brushed past him.

"Well done, Evans," Black said, holding up his hand for a high five.

I regarded the hand coldly before stalking past him and up to the dorm. I could hear the sound of Sirius's laugh and James's grumbling as they went to their own dorms.

Crawling into my bed, I smiled to myself as I remembered the look on James's face as I walked past him. but just as I was almost asleep, I wondered why they were out of bed in the first place.

Eyes snapping open, I sat up.

So if Prongs was James, and Sirius was Padfoot, and Peter was obviously Wormtail, then…Remus must be Moony. But why were they meeting him? Tonight was a full moon. I had long ago learned of Remus's secret, not that Potter or his friends besides Remus knew, and tonight, Remus should have changed. So why were James and the other two meeting him? Remus was dangerous, they should know that!

There was something I was missing, I knew, but what?

Frowning, I lay back down and, finally, drifted off to sleep, falling immediately into a strange dream.

_A big, black dog bounded around a werewolf, nipping playfully at its heels while a stag watched on. There was a feeling of happiness surrounding the three animals and, as I watched, the dog and the werewolf began to wrestle playfully while the stag stamped its hooves eagerly, as if egging them on. A small rat darted out from behind the stag and sat near its hooves, careful to avoid them so as not to get trampled._

_The werewolf howled and the dog joined in. Suddenly, the whole scene froze except for the stag which transformed into James Potter. He was smiling at me._

_And then the whole scene changed, but James still stood in front of me. Except now he was holding a small, dark haired boy. The child laughed and I reached my arms out for him._

_The small boy held out his hands eagerly, his little fists opening and closing as I took him in my arms, cradling him._

_James watched the two of us for a moment before walking over and kissing my forehead._

"_I love you, Lily Potter," he whispered._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the new chapter! Sorry for taking so long on new updates. I've been a little, ah, stressed these past few weeks and I doubt that'll change anytime soon. Although, hopefully, I'll be allowed to enter Pottermore soon. I need that Welcome email! Haha! I want to get in! Anyways, please review! I really love reading them! Have a lovely week!<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this bit of plot. I only do this to retain sanity while I pass through Post-Potter Depression _and_ while I wait for my Pottermore Welcome email. *scoffs* So much for early access, eh?**

* * *

><p>I kept my head down as I walked to class. I didn't want to see James. I didn't think that there was any humanly possible way that I could face him after that dream last night.<p>

I felt my face redden as I recalled his words.

_"I love you, Lily Potter."_

Pushing through a group of fourth year Ravenclaws, who all cried in outrage as I barreled through them, I made it into Transfiguration where McGonagall eyed me curiously as I sank into my seat, dropping my head to my arms. I let out a deep breath and kept my head down.

"Something wrong, Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked.

My head shot up and found McGonagall who was standing directly in front of my table.

"Oh, er, no, Professor," I said nervously. I looked around and saw the classroom filling up.

She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and concern before turning to face the class.

"Good afternoon," she said in her stern voice. Her eyes darted to me before she began to teach.

With a tiny sigh of relief at no further questioning, I pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, dipped my quill into the ink, and began writing down notes on today's subject.

After class, just as I was standing to leave, Professor McGonagall called me to her desk, where she scribbled away furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked cautiously.

"Miss Evans," she said, her head still bent over the parchment, "I need you to and Potter to patrol the corridors tonight. It is Friday and there will be no classes. You will be relieved of patrolling around three or so."

I gaped at her. Patrolling? Tonight? With Potter? Oh, fantastic! This was just what I needed! Time alone with Potter, the man whom I dreamt telling me he loved me. Well this was going to be an interesting evening, I thought grimly.

Looking up at me, she said, "Is there a problem?"

Closing my mouth, I shook my head. "No, Professor."

"Very well," she said sternly. "Off you go. Oh, and Miss Evans?" she added. I turned to look at her. "Tell Mr. Potter."

I nodded and rushed out of the classroom and on to Arithmancy.

During dinner, I found Potter, who was rolling in his seat with laughter along with the other "Marauders", and wacked him on the back of the head.

He sobered up immediately and turned a furious gaze to me.

"What the devil was that for?" he demanded while Black, Remus, and Peter snickered quietly.

"We have to patrol tonight," I said.

"Okay? So?" he asked, shooting a glare at Black, who immediately returned a poker face.

"All night," I said.

"All night?" James asked.

I nodded.

"Prongs, Quidditch is tomorrow," Black said quickly.

"I know!" James said angrily. He turned back to me and said, "Why couldn't we have patrolled Saturday night or something? Why tonight?"

I shrugged.

"McGonagall's orders," I replied before finding Alice and Marlene, who, much to my surprise, was sitting with Mary and Emmeline.

With a shrug, I took a seat to the right of Alice and fell right into their conversations of costume ideas for Slughorn's party next week.

Both Mary and Emmeline had been invited, I had discovered, and were eager to go.

Later that night, after I bade my friends' goodnight, I met Potter at the portrait hole and, together, we began patrolling.

After an hour or so of silence, James let out a loud sigh.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Why are we not talking?" he demanded, stopping. I stopped too.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew what he was talking about.

"Look, we are as alone as we could possibly get," he said, "we're going to Hogsmeade together, and yet…we aren't talking. Why?"

I shrugged and started walking again.

"I don't know."

"Something's happened," James said, catching up to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied coldly.

"Ha! There! See?" he said triumphantly. "Something's happened! Tell me what it is!"

I turned a cold glare to him.

"You can't order me around, James Potter," I said with venom. "I'm not some Quidditch player that hangs onto your every command."

I stalked off.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear even though I hadn't made it more than four feet from him.

I turned around, surprised. He looked defeated and, as his glasses slid halfway down his nose, he fixed me with a sad look.

"I don't hate you," I said quickly.

"Then why do you always yell at me?"

"Because someone has to do it," I replied with a small laugh.

He frowned and I walked back to him.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Because nothing is wrong," I said.

"I know you, Lily," James said quietly. "And something's wrong."

I looked at him, surprised. Did he honestly know me that well?

"Tell me?" he asked. "Please?"

I sighed and, after motioning at him to follow, I said, after some hesitation, "Well, see, last night, I had a dream."

"Of?" he prompted and I hesitated. "Come on, Lily! Please?"

I sighed and gave him a sideways look before I said, in one breath, "I-had-a-dream-about-you-and-I-was-there-and-you-were-holding-a-baby-and-then-you-gave-him-to-me-and-then-you-said,-'I-love-you-Lily-Potter."

James stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open.

After a moment of his silence, I let out a strangled noise and said, "Come on! Say something! Please!"

He opened and closed his mouth several times before he blinked quickly and said, sounding breathless, "Why…why would you have a dream like that?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just…it scared me!"

"When did you have this dream?" James asked, his voice very quiet and subdued now.

"Um, last night," I said. "Why?"

He let out a deep breath before he answered.

"Because I…had a dream last night," he said, his hazel eyes meeting my own. "And you were in it. And…I told you I loved you."

I stared at him.

Wait, was I hearing this right? Did James and I have the same dream last night? Was that even possible? No, there was no way that was possible. That just didn't happen, even in the Wizarding world.

James shook his head and walked ahead of me.

"James, what does this mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he snapped. "You're the brainiac! You figure it out."

I froze and stood rooted to the spot as James continued to walk down the long corridor. It was only when he reached the end of the hall that he realized that I wasn't there beside him anymore.

He looked around him and saw me all the way at the other end. He walked slowly back to me, a look of remorse on his face.

When he reached me, he stretched out a hand and made to touch my shoulder, but I pulled myself out of his reach and brushed past him.

"Aw, Lily, c'mon!" he cried. "I didn't mean it! I really didn't! I swear!"

"Save it, Potter," I growled. "I don't want to hear your excuses this time."

"Damn it, Lily," he said. He grabbed my upper arm and turned me around to face him. "I'm not Snape. I won't insult you and mean it. I won't make excuses for my behavior like he did."

I stared up at him and tried to pull my arm from his grip.

"Let me go," I demanded, but his grip tightened. I winced, but he didn't relinquish his hold on me.

"Lily, you know I would never do anything to hurt you," he said in a low voice that was full of conviction.

"Then let me go," I said in a shaky voice.

James dropped his hand from my arm and I pulled away from him, rubbing the spot he had been holding. He was watching me and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to do it. I promise. I just…it just freaked me out that we had the same dream."

I scoffed.

"It won't ever come true anyways," I muttered before continuing to walk.

"And why not?" James asked.

"Why should it?" I asked, laughing. He looked hurt. "Sorry," I muttered quickly.

He laughed without emotion.

"Fat chance of it happening anyways," he said with a crooked smile.

I said nothing as we walked for another hour, James occasionally making a comment about something that happened in his group of friends.

"…and then, if you'll believe this," he laughed, gasping for breath, "we got Wormtail to go try and ask Mary McDonald out! But he tried to get up the stairs! And he slid right down! She laughed at him! Oh, Merlin's beard, it was priceless! The whole Common Room just laughed! I don't think Wormtail was more embarrassed in his life!"

"I don't know why he's friends with you," I said coldly as we started up the staircase to the fifth floor.

James shrugged, still laughing. "I suppose it's because we're the only ones who ever actually tried to be friends with him. no one else wants to be friends with Peter Pettigrew."

"Well, I think he's nice," I said in defense. "Maybe a little odd, but nice."

James still chuckled beside me and I looked over at him.

"James, don't you think he's been a little, well, distant this year?" I asked him slowly, curiously. "I mean, I've noticed he doesn't talk as much as he used to."

"He never talked much in the first place, Lily," James pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if Peter finally gets tired of you and Black picking on him while Remus just lets it happen?" I asked him. "What if he joins You-Know-Who?"

James stopped in his tracks and fixed me with a disbelieving stare.

"What did you say?" he asked breathlessly.

I hesitated and stared at my hands, twisting them.

"Well, I mean, what if Peter says 'Enough is enough' and joins You-Know-Who?" I asked quietly. "From what I've heard, he makes you feel wanted."

"And is that what Snivellus told you?" James demanded, his face lined with anger.

I gaped. "What? No! No, he didn't tell me that! Severus was involved with the Dark Arts way before he heard You-Know-Who was recruiting school kids. He created his own spells, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah, I know!" James snapped. "I've been hit with them more often than I can count. Why do you think I don't let him get away with anything? You overlooked his fascination with the Dark Arts for years! I learned the spells he created and gave him a taste of his own medicine!"

I listened to him silently, knowing he was right. I had let Severus get away with so many things, I had made excuses for him for years. I was in the wrong, letting him get away with so much. I should've told someone, but I didn't. I just let him do it.

"And what made you change your mind completely?" James asked. "Was it just him calling you a you-know-what? Or was it more than that?"

I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Well, I guess him calling me a 'Mudblood' was the last straw," I said, walking slowly, James following. "But I had been noticing since our fourth year that he was getting in with the bad people of Slytherin house. I'd seen him do darker magic than we had been taught. I'd heard him call other students of my blood 'Mudblood'. I think him calling me that was it, I couldn't do it anymore." I looked at the floor. "That, and when I saw him use that spell on you, the one that gave you the gash. I think then was when I realized it was done. I couldn't be friends with someone who was on a destructive path towards the Dark Arts and, ultimately, joining You-Know-Who."

"Well, you know he loves you, right?" James asked, giving me a sideways look.

I scoffed.

"Yes, I know," I said. "He couldn't stand it when I kept telling him it would never happen."

James looked happier at these words and I couldn't repress the smile that formed on my lips.

"So tell me about your dream," he said after a moment of silence.

"What do you want to know?"

"I just want to know if it was exactly like mine or if it was just similar to it."

We turned a corner and walked down half of the hall before I continued.

"Well, it actually started off with a dog, a rat, a stag, and a werewolf," I said, frowning, trying to remember the details. "They were playing around with the werewolf and I remember being worried for the three animals. I mean, it was a werewolf! But the four animals were happy, I could feel it. They enjoyed being together."

I looked at James and he was studiously trying not to meet my gaze. I shrugged and went on.

"Then I looked at the stag and…it turned into you. And you were smiling at me," I said quietly. "And then you were suddenly holding that little boy. He had dark hair, I think, but I couldn't really tell. I was too busy focusing on the fact that you were in my dream." I grinned sheepishly. James said nothing. "The little boy just laughed and then you passed him to me."

I stopped and didn't want to continue. It just seemed much too personal to say it.

"What? What happened next, Lily?" James asked, his voice quiet.

"Well, as I was holding the boy, you walked over to me," I said, "and kissed my forehead. And then you said you loved me," I finished in a whisper.

We were both silent, deep in our thoughts.

I mean, if James had the same dream as me, then maybe it means something. But maybe it was the date with him that was getting to me. I knew James had liked me since fourth year and, perhaps I was being arrogant, but I assume that he had dreams about me before. After all, I had heard Black saying something about a dream me to James, who had gotten red in the face before he hit Black in the stomach in our fifth year.

"What was your dream?" I asked him.

"Exactly like yours," he said and looked at me with a slight smile on his face. I smiled back, unsure of what to say.

But what was there to say? How do you explain having the same dream with someone else? It just seemed impossible, but it appeared to be true. James Potter had the same dream that I did.

I let out a shaky breath and James's face grew concerned.

"What is it?" he asked in a worried tone.

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just…how is it possible? How can we have the same dream? And what does it mean?"

"I dunno," James said truthfully. "But it must mean something. What, I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We will, Lily. I promise."

I smiled at him and, to my surprise, he took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

My heart gave a little squeeze of its own when he took my hand in his and my stomach flipped.

For the rest of the night, he never let go of my hand and we hardly spoke, giving me time to think. But I wasn't sure that having time to think without interruption was the best idea.

When McGonagall finally found us around three that morning, she eyed our enclosed hands but said nothing as she sent us off to bed, an order in which we followed gratefully.

James let me through the portrait hole first and, as we were about to go our separate ways, he pulled me close and kissed me on my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Lily," he whispered.

I blushed.

"You too, James," I whispered back.

He let go of my hand and I went to my dorm, looking over my shoulder as I was about to close the door. He was standing at his door, a soft smile on his face and an unknown emotion in his eyes. He dipped his head in farewell as I closed the door.

When I was finally in my bed, staring up at the canopy, it was then that I realized the emotion in James's eyes…was love.

Rolling onto my side, I realized that I was falling in love with James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please review! And have a great weekend!<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	9. Fight With Gravity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this minute plotline. All characters belong to Jo Rowling save the few I've created within this tiny story. I do this to retain sanity, I do not make a profit from this, I swear.**

* * *

><p>After that realization of my falling in love with James Potter, it was very hard to even look at him without blushing, which would always gather attention, not only from him, but his friends as well. So I tried to avoid him at all costs, but that proved to be very hard seeing as we had our classes together.<p>

"Why haven't you talked to James?" Alice asked me one day a week before Halloween.

I shrugged. "Just haven't found anything much to talk about. And we haven't been patrolling together lately, so…."

My feeble lie fell flat and I looked back down at my Charms book I was studying.

Alice caught it and said, "Well then what do you plan to do on your date with him?"

I shrugged again.

"I suppose he'll keep up the side of the conversation," I replied shortly. "He has such an ego about him that I'm sure I'll be able to avoid my side of the talking."

"Lily, you are such a liar," Alice said unhappily. "Something's wrong, I can tell. But why won't you tell me?"

"Because, Alice," I replied, "I need to figure some things out before I tell anyone."

With that, I shut my book, shoved it into my bag and left the Common Room quickly and headed out into the brisk autumn air to sit by the lake.

Leaves fluttered around me and I was alone, which was how I wanted to be.

Since my realization, I had been trying to occupy my mind, to busy myself, so as not to think of James, but that was proving impossible. I would catch myself during class or at mealtimes, even sitting in the Common Room, just staring at him while he joked around with his friends.

With a huff, I pulled my Charms book back out and began studying once more only to be distracted by the Giant Squid, who had just surfaced, and was swimming lazily towards me.

With an annoyed sigh, I edged farther away from the lake, not keen on being pulled into the water, and went back to reading.

Finally, as the sun began to sink behind the mountains, throwing the castle into an orange haze, I packed up my things and headed up the sloping lawn towards the castle.

"Hey Evans," said a voice from behind me.

I spun and saw Avery grinning wickedly at me, Mulciber behind him.

Without saying anything, I kept walking until Avery shouted at me again.

"Evans, it's very rude to walk away when someone's talking to you," he said in a sneering voice. "Is rudeness what makes a Gryffindor so special?"

"Does being evil make a Slytherin so special?" I replied before I could help myself. Avery merely chuckled.

"Perhaps."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Why don't you go find something better to do? I'm sure your lovely Dark Lord can find something worth your while."

And just like that, I thrown forward, landing hard on my stomach.

"One more comment like that, Evans, and I may just have torture you," Avery said silkily.

I rolled over and saw Avery's wand still pointed at me while Mulciber guffawed loudly behind him.

"Why wait?" I asked him, glaring hatefully at him. "Why not just torture me? or are you too afraid you might get detention?"

Avery's face grew distorted and, with a loud bang, I picked up and slammed back to the ground.

Gritting my teeth against the pain, I stood up and pulled out my wand quickly.

I disarmed Avery before Stupefying him and Mulciber.

Leaving them lie, I picked up my bags and brushed at my robes before examining the damage.

There was a knot forming on the back of my hand and, when I went to touch it, my fingertips were covered with blood. My palms had been scraped against the ground, and there was a long, deep scratch down my leg. There was also a very strong likelihood of my having bruises on my back and arms tomorrow if they weren't already there now.

Groaning, I headed inside the castle and up the marble staircase but didn't make it far before I ran into Severus, who looked me up and down.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"Why does it matter?" I shot back, wincing as I moved the wrong way. Merlin's beard, this was not going to be pretty in the morning.

"You look like you got attacked by the Whomping Willow," he said slowly.

"Close enough." I made to walk past, but he grabbed my arm and wheeled me around.

"What happened, Lily?" he asked.

"Ask your friends, Mulciber and Avery," I snapped before wrenching my arm out his grasp and walking away.

Just as I had turned the corner to go to the library, I ran into James and Remus.

"Hey Lily," James said cheerily while Remus looked me over, catching on almost immediately.

"Lily, what happened?" he asked. Beside him, James' smile faded and he too looked me over.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Gravity and I got into a fight," I lied smoothly. "I tripped walking back up to the castle. No big deal, you two."

Remus narrowed his eyes but said no more while James, who also looked unconvinced, said, "Want to walk with us?"

Remus shook his head and said, "I got to go, Prongs. Padfoot wants to show me something."

"Ah," James said knowingly with a beaming smile. "It's a good one, let me tell you. Let me know what you think and tell Padfoot I'll talk to him tonight, okay?"

Remus nodded and, after one last look at me, left.

James and I were silent for a moment before he said, "Lily, what really happened?"

"I told you, gravity and I got into a bit of a fight," I replied lightly. "And I clearly lost."

"Not true."

"But it is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Isn't."

I glared at him.

"How do you know, James?" I demanded. "I'm not exactly the most graceful person."

"No, but you're not the clumsiest, either," he said. "Just yesterday, I watched a first year Hufflepuff trip over her own feet walking to her table."

"Was her name Nymphadora?" I asked curiously. "Because I think I saw her trip over a book in the library last week."

"I don't know, maybe," James said impatiently. He grabbed me by my upper arms and I fought the cry of pain that almost escaped my lips. "Just tell me what happened, because I know you didn't get that nice little goose egg on your forehead by losing a fight with gravity."

I sighed.

Should I tell him? if I did, I knew for certain he wouldn't tell any teachers. But then again, he and his friends might just take matters into their own hands and deal with the scum themselves. And, even I had to admit, that didn't sound like a bad idea. I might just want to watch.

I sighed again, in defeat this time, and said, "Alright, okay. I'll tell you."

James' face brightened.

"Really? You will?" he asked, shocked.

I smiled.

"Of course," I said lightly before pulling myself out of his grasp and taking his hand, pulling him forward. "But first, we need an empty classroom."

"Erm, why?" he asked, confused.

"Because I don't want to be overheard, that's why, James," I replied.

Opening the first door, I peeked in and saw Peeves writing vulgar words on the chalkboard.

"Peeves, out!" I barked.

He stuck his tongue and shot over our heads.

"Ooh! Do the ickle lovebirds need a private room?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, it's Head Boy and Girl talk," James said quickly. "And nothing that concerns you. Now out!"

Peeves stuck his tongue out again before zooming out of the room and, by the loud crash that followed, knocked over a suit of arms.

James shut the door and locked it before turning to me.

"Now tell me," he said.

"Okay, well, I was down by the lake studying," I began, "and it started to get dark – and cold – so I came back up to the school. And then Avery called out to me."

I looked at James, who clenched his jaw. I continued.

"He told me I was rude for ignoring him and asked me if that's what made Gryffindor's special." I chuckled humorlessly. "Well, I asked him if being evil was what made Slytherin's so special and he said 'Perhaps'."

"Did you really, Lily?" James asked with admiration. "You are some kind of woman."

I smiled a small smile before I continued.

"Yes, well, then I asked him to go find something better to do or maybe go ask You-Know-Who to go find him something to. That's when he attacked you."

The smile slid right off James' face like stinksap. "Avery attacked you?"

James pulled out his wand and was halfway to the door when I grabbed his arm.

"James, don't!" I cried. "It was my fault, I provoked him!"

"Please tell me you fought back," James pled.

"I did, I swear," I said, looking right into his eyes. "I Disarmed Avery and then Stupifyed both Avery and Mulcier. I left htem outside."

"Mucliber was there too?" he asked. "Did he attack you too?"

I snorted. "Mulciber is too stupid to know one end of his wand from the other."

James nodded in agreement.

"True," he said. "Right, well, I have to, er, go talk to Sirius about…something…."

"James?" I asked as he opened the classroom door.

He turned around and I saw an odd emotion playing on his face.

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Can I watch?"

He grinned.

"Lily Evans, you know me too well," he said before walking towards me and pulling me into a tight hug.

I hugged him back and we stood there like that for several minutes before James pulled away and said, "Let's go find Sirius. I'm sure we can think of something."

I grinned and nodded.

James took my hand and I didn't protest. I was still slightly dazed from the hug, which I found I had thoroughly enjoyed.

Merlins' beard, I'm in way over my head, I thought as we rushed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room where we found Sirius and Remus laughing loudly, poor Peter sitting beside them looking utterly confused.

"Oi, Padfoot!" James roared over the din of noise that was the Common Room. Sirius looked up and spotted his best mate.

Launching himself to his feet, Sirius raced over to us, a wide grin on his handsome face.

"Wait 'til you hear what I did to old Snivelly," he said happily before spotting me, his grin slipping. "Oh. Hello Lily. Why are you…?"  
>and then he spotted our hands and gave James an apprehensive look, which James brushed aside.<p>

"Look, Padfoot," James said seriously. "We've got some work to do. Moony and Wormtail need to come too."

"What's up, mate?" Sirius asked curiously, his face serious now.

James squeezed my hand before saying, "We need to pay Mulciber and Avery a little visit."

"Why?"

"Because they attacked Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And let me tell you, that whole gravity bit is what brought on this chapter's plot. Yeah, sad, isn't it? Lily lost a fight with gravity. That sounds more like Tonks, which I hope you enjoyed the mention. I only brought her in because I know she said she was too young to be in the Order the first time around and I figured making her a first year might work out, but I don't actually know how old she really is, so...bear with me on that bit. Please review! I swear, I read them all. :)<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	10. Things Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this bit of plot. I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling. I merely do this to retain sanity that I feel slowly slipping away at the end of Potter.**

* * *

><p>At these words, the whole Common Room fell silent and Alice and Marlene rushed to my side.<p>

"Wait, what happened?" Marlene demanded as she pulled me away from James, who immediately huddled in a group with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"I was just studying by the lake," I told her and Alice, "and then I went to come back inside when Mulciber and Avery caught up to me. They must have been watching me but I didn't see them or something."

"Did you say Mulciber and Avery?" Mary MacDonald asked from behind me.

I turned and nodded. "Yes."

"Well…what are you going to do?" she asked me. "Are you going to tell McGonagall?"

I shook my head. "I don't think that'd be wise."

"Why not?" Marlene demanded.

"Because…I don't want to have all of Slytherin house on my back," I said.

"Oh, and involving those morons won't have them on your back?" Marlene asked in a snarky manner, motioning to the four boys by the fire, whispering conspiratorially.

I grinned. "The Slytherin's will be on their backs, not mine."

"But they'll know you must've told them," Alice pointed out. She had been standing by quietly until now. "I mean, now Potter and his friends know and they're obviously planning something. I mean, just look at them!" she added and we all turned to look at the four boys.

"We have to stop them or something," Marlene said.

"Wait? No!" I cried and all three girls looked at me.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because…" I hesitated before I said, "I've asked if I can watch."

Three pairs of eyebrows shot up.

"Merlin's beard, Lily!" Marlene cried. "Have you gone completely mental?"

I smiled.

"No, I don't think so," I replied as James and Co. walked over.

"We've got an idea," Sirius cried happily.

"Er, Lily?" James asked, looking around at the three girls around me. "Can we talk? Alone?"

"Oh, no, it's alright," I said with a small smile. "They already know."

"Oh, well, right," James said awkwardly, running a hand through his messy hair. "Well, we've decided what we're going to do."

"Great!" Mary cried. "What is it?"

"Uh, we can't say," Remus said with a small smile.

"Why not?" Alice demanded.

"It's a surprise," Sirius said, looking at each of his companions.

"When will you do it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after dinner," James said. "Just…be sure to be in the Entrance Hall just after dinner. We can promise a show."

Marlene, Alice, Mary, and I all grinned in excitement before I was ushered up to the dorm to be fawned over by the three girls along with Emmeline, who had been sitting in her bed writing, who looked up when we entered.

"What's happened?" she asked curiously as I was sat down on my bed and the other three immediately began searching for any other cuts and bruises.

"Lily was attacked," Alice said distractedly as she busied herself trying to heal a cut on my forearm I hadn't noticed was there.

"By who?" Emmeline asked, launching herself off of her bed to huddle around me as well.

"You know what," I said, holding up my hands, stopping the others from trying to heal me. "I'll just go see Madam Pomfrey."

With that, I stood up and left the Gryffindor Tower, walking slowly to the Hospital Wing.

I ran into no one on my way, for which I was very thankful. I wasn't in the mood for conversation and besides, with every beat my heart made, a sharp ache in my head would pulse through, making it difficult to even concentrate on much more than walking to the Hospital Wing.

When I finally got there, I knocked on the door, wincing at how loud it sounded and waited until Madam Pomfrey opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"Er, I sort of fell earlier today," I said, "and I've got a terrible headache. I think I must've hit my head."

She ushered me in and sat me on the bed closest to her office where she disappeared into and reappeared moments later with a red potion in her hands.

"Is it just a headache?" she asked me.

"Well, no," I admitted as she poured out the potion into a goblet. She handed it to me and I gulped it down gratefully. Almost immediately, the sharp pain my head was gone.

"What else?" she asked.

"Er, I've some scratches and I think I've bruised my back," I said, hoping she wouldn't know that I didn't fall.

"Well, I'll fix you up in trice," she said. "But I think you ought to stay here tonight."

"Stay?" I asked her, my voice coming out strangled. "But I've got Head Girl duties tonight!"

"No you don't," she said as she found the various cuts and bruises. "I've already sent word to Professor McGonagall that you can't do them tonight."

I groaned.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey finished and handed me another potion.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously, looking down into the deep purple potion.

"You'll see," was all Madam Pomfrey said before she walked back into her office. She came back with a nightgown and pulled the curtains around me for privacy. She handed me the potion, which I had set aside, not wanting to take it and watched while I drank it all down.

Almost immediately, my eyelids grew heavy and Madam Pomfrey had to help me get into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

"Mr. Potter, she is not able to have visitors right now," I heard Madam Pomfrey said in a hushed, angry voice.

I opened my eyes blearily and saw that it was still night outside. A candle had been lit beside me with a goblet on the table.

"But Madam Pomfrey," I heard James object. "We've got Head duties!"

"I've already spoken to Professor McGonagall," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding exasperated. "She knows Miss Evans is not available for her duties. Now I must ask you to leave."

"But please-!" James protested before I heard the Hospital Wing doors shut. Madam Pomfrey's footsteps passed by my bed and I heard her office door shut.

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the ceiling, willing to fall back asleep, but sleep seemed to evade me.

I looked back at the goblet on the table, sure it was full of that potion I had taken earlier and I had just reached over to grab the goblet when I heard the Hospital Wing doors creak open.

"Hurry up, Moony," I heard James whisper.

There was the sound of quick steps and then a voice that sounded like Remus whispered, "_Muffliato_."

"Lily?" James whispered. "Lily are you awake?"

"No, I'm just listening to you four whispering idiots for no reason," I whispered back.

The four boys laughed loudly and I sat up in bed.

"Why are in here?" I asked them, pulling my blankets around me before I opened the curtains that surrounded my bed.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay," James said honestly as he pulled a chair around to the side of my bed.

"Clearly, I'm okay," I said with a smile as the other three pulled up chairs and sat down, looking at me. they all laughed. "But won't Madam Pomfrey hear you?"

"Not with the spell we've put on her door, she won't," Sirius said with a proud, beaming smile.

I frowned.

"Well, okay then," I said. "So, will you tell me your plans?"

The four boys shook their heads.

"Nope! We're keeping that between us," Peter squeaked.

I looked at him closely and saw that he looked a bit thinner than when school started just a month ago. He looked pale as well, with massive purple bags under his eyes.

"Peter, are you okay?" I asked him curiously while James, Sirius, and Remus looked at Peter, who seemed to shrink back into his seat.

"Oh, yes," he said in a small voice. "I'm fine."

I frowned again but before long, the four friends were cracking jokes and telling me stories of their adventures when they sneak out of school at night.

"But how is it you're never caught?" I asked as I laughed.

"Can we tell her?" Sirius asked James and James nodded. "Right, well, James' has got this Invisibility Cloak. That's how we're able to sneak around."

"And it hasn't faded yet?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "Must be a strong charm on it or something."

The other boys shrugged and the chatter continued until the sky began to lighten. They said goodbye and left, but James hung back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I've volunteered to take the spell off of Madam Pomfrey's door," he said with a smile. "Plus, I wanted to say goodnight."

I nodded and smiled.

"Well, goodnight, James," I said but he shook his head and walked towards me. He sat on the edge of the bed close to me and leaned close. My breathing hitched as he leaned closer to me and brushed his lips against mine.

My hands automatically reached up and tangled in his black hair, pulling his lips to mine. One of his hands went to my hair and the other hand went to the small of my back, pulling my body closer to his.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. A smile was playing on his lips and I felt my own lips form a smile.

"I never thought I'd do that," he whispered before kissing me again, softer this time.

He pulled back once more and, after a whispered goodbye, he got up, removed the spell on Madam Pomfrey's door, and crept out, pausing only to look back, giving me a wink, before shutting the door quietly behind him.

I flopped back onto my pillow and grinned foolishly.

I just kissed James Potter. It's an odd thing because I knew, even just last year, I would have been repulsed by the very thought of kissing him, but now…things have changed.

Snuggling down in the blankets, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"So glad to see you're back!" Alice cried when I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, I dunno why Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep me over night," I said truthfully as I took my seat beside her. I looked down the table and saw James, who was watching me, and I smiled. He smiled back before turning back to the others. I did the same, but Marlene noticed my smile.

"What happened that we don't know about?" she asked suspiciously.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and said, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"You're such a liar, Lily Evans!" Marlene cried, laughing.

I merely grinned and sipped my coffee while Marlene and Alice speculated what could have brought this change mood about me.

The day passed quickly and, before I knew it, it was dinner.

All of Gryffindor house sat on the edges of their seats, waiting for the end of dinner and, when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stood up, one by one, the whole Gryffindor table stood up as well. Dropping our forks, Marlene, Alice, Mary, Emmeline, and I all stood up and walked slowly out to the Entrance Hall where we stood near the oak doors, pretending to talk about our Charms homework while we watched James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all position themselves around the hall, their wands drawn.

"I hope they don't get in too much trouble for this," I whispered and the other four murmured in agreement.

Before too long, Severus walked into the hall followed closely by Avery and Mulciber, and started to head for the dungeons when James called out to them.

"OI! Avery! Mulciber!" he shouted.

All three boys spun around and realized they were surrounded by the four boys and they immediately drew their wands.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus spat.

"This doesn't concern you, Snivellus," Sirius snapped and Severus's head whipped around to look at Sirius.

Severus drew his wand and opened his mouth to shout a spell when he was hit from behind by Remus's spell. Severus's wand flew out of his hand and, just as he turned, Remus Stunned him and Severus toppled over, much to the anger of Mulciber and Avery.

"Potter!" Avery shouted, pulling out his own wand.

James merely smiled and nodded his head.

"This will teach you to attack a Gryffindor," James snarled and, after another nod, the sound of four voices shouted the same spell and a loud _CRASH _followed immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending seems lame. I'm working up to it, promise. But it may take a bit. My school's started back up this week, so it may be a bit before I can update. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. Oh. And to Loving-Arizona...I think I MAY just love you. :)<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	11. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo. I do this to retain sanity. I do not make a profit from this.**

* * *

><p>There was a loud<em> CRASH<em> and Mulciber and Avery were suddenly lying pinned under a now chattered chandelier, stirring feebly.

Everyone in the entrance hall screamed and fled the hall as shards from the chandelier flew in every direction.

We covered our faces but stayed put, not wanting to miss anything more. Looking up, we saw, across the hall, Remus lift the chandelier off the two boys before, with a _BANG_, they were lifted off the ground by their ankles and, with Sirius and James steering them, were moved outside. The remaining crowd followed behind eagerly.

I looked back and saw that no teachers seemed to have noticed what had just happened.

"'Muffliato,'" Remus muttered from behind me and I turned.

"So they don't know?" I asked, looking back to the staff table where I saw McGonagall having an animated discussion with Flitwick, completely oblivious to the events that had just taken place. How did no one know? I asked myself.

Remus smiled. "Not yet." Then he turned and muttered, "_Reparo_."

The chandelier mended itself and flew back up to the ceiling. You would never have known that, only moments before, the chandelier had squashed two boys.

Wait…two? Where was Severus?

"LUPIN!" a voice roared.

Remus and I turned and saw Severus picking himself off the floor where he had obviously been flung, his pallid face livid.

"What the devil is going on?" he spat. "Why the _hell_ did you just crush my two friends?"

"Did you not hear James, you moron?" Remus shouted back. "They _attacked_ Lily!"

Severus turned to me, the anger in his ebbing away to be replaced by disbelief.

"Lily?" he asked. "Is this true?"

Jutting out my chin, I nodded before grabbing Remus's arm and marching outside to join the throng of cheering Gryffindors and few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. At the moment, James and Sirius were alternating between dunking Avery and Mulciber. Sirius dropped Avery into the water, picked him back up and then James dropped Mulciber into the water, and on it went.

I laughed loudly and pushed my way to the front, still clinging to Remus's arm and watched while the two Slytherin's were tormented.

While the crowd kept cheering, James and Sirius looked at each other, nodded once, and pulled both boys out of the water where they dropped them onto the bank.

They tried to scramble to their feet and get their wands at the same time, but James and Sirius got them first.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" the two friends roared simultaneously.

Mulciber and Avery's arms and legs snapped together and they wobbled precariously before they both toppled over.

James and Sirius, roaring in delight, rushed over and rolled them over onto their faces. Then they began poking and prodding the two boys faces with their wands, slowly changing them.

After about fifteen minutes of the two friends poking, they stepped back to admire their work and then high fived each other.

Mulciber now had long, wavy, bubblegum pink hair and very girly features. James had even put makeup onto Mulciber and I giggled, clutching Remus for support, not that he was much help due to the fact that he was almost collapsing from laughter. Avery, on the other hand, now very much resembled a gorilla with turquoise fur instead of black.

The crowd cheered ever more loudly and James and Sirius bowed, broad grins on their faces. Then they walked off, arms flung around each other's neck, laughing, as the crowd parted for them.

"POTTER! BLACK!"

The crowd froze and James and Sirius' smiles slipped a little.

Turning, I watched Professor McGonagall marching towards the crowd, which cleared completely for James and Sirius.

"Ah, hello professor," James said cheerily.

"_What_…is going on here?" McGonagall demanded.

James and Sirius exchanged a look, but didn't answer.

Professor McGonagall pushed past James and Sirius and then stopped, staring down at the Transfigured boys.

"To the headmaster's office," McGonagall ordered as she turned back around her, her nostrils flaring.

James and Sirius obeyed and walked slowly ahead of McGonagall and then disappeared inside the school. Not five minutes later, Madam Pomfrey and Filch walked out carrying two stretchers.

After enlisting the help from two nearby Gryffindors, they got Mulciber and Avery onto the stretchers and went back inside.

"How much trouble do you think they'll be in?" Alice asked from my right.

Without my noticing, Alice, Marlene, Mary, and Emmeline had formed a loose circle around Remus and me.

I shrugged.

"Probably detention, unless Dumbledore thinks they ought to be expelled," I replied. "But I hope he doesn't expel them."

"We should've just gone to Dumbledore in the first place," Mary said and we all murmured in assent.

"They still would've done it," Remus said quietly and everyone looked at me.

"He really loves you," Emmeline said quietly and I blushed.

"Come on, let's go inside," I said.

As one, the whole Gryffindor house trooped up to the tower silently and waited for James and Sirius to return.

Around seven o'clock, McGonagall entered the Common Room alone and looked around at her silent house.

"Lily Evans," she called, her eyes finding me. "Come with me."

Dread filling my gut, I stood and followed her out of the tower and down to the headmaster's office.

She rapped her knuckles on the door before entering, letting me go in first.

"Miss Evans, headmaster," she said quietly.

The first thing I saw was Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, his fingertips together, staring gravelly at the two boys sitting before him. He looked up at our entrance.

"Miss Evans, please sit," he said, his voice lacking its usual exuberance.

He conjured up a comfy looking chintz chair between James and Sirius and I sat, avoiding his electric blue eyes.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter tell me that a few nights ago, you were attacked by two Slytherins. Is this true?" he asked in a quiet, grave voice. I nodded. "They also tell me that you refused to tell a teacher." Again, I nodded. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm not really sure. I just thought that the matter would drop if I didn't bring the teachers into it."

"Meaning that by keeping this from teachers, you wouldn't be attacked again," Dumbledore said.

"I suppose, sir." I kept my eyes to my lap, too terrified to look up at him.

Would I get in trouble for not saying anything?

"I see," was his response. Then he looked at McGonagall and said, "Please take Mr. Black and Mr. Potter to your office. I will meet you there after I talk to Miss Evans."

McGonagall nodded and ushered James and Sirius out of the room. The door closed with a snap and I was suddenly acutely aware that I was alone with the headmaster.

"Miss Evans, tell me what happened before Mr. Avery and Mr. Mulciber attacked you," Dumbledore said.

I swallowed convulsively and said, "Well, I had gone out by the lake to study Charms and, when it was starting to get dark out, I headed back up to the school." I paused for a moment as flashes of that day ran through my day. I cleared my throat and continued. "I had just made it to the steps when Mulciber and Avery called out my name. I ignored that and they didn't like that. And then they attacked me."

"Did you defend yourself?"

"I did," I replied in a strong voice. "I Stunned them both and went back up to Gryffindor tower."

"But why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" he inquired.

I flushed.

"I thought I would be okay," I replied in a quiet voice.

"But you went?"

I nodded. "After I got back to the Common Room, I was bombarded by my friends who insisted I go see her."

"And now did Mr. Potter get involved?"

"I met him on my way back up to the Common Room," I said. "He asked me what had happened to me."

"And you told him?"

"Well, no. I lied at first," I said.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"I told him I fell," I said, suddenly realizing how lame that had sounded. It _still_ sounded lame.

"He didn't believe you, I assume," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Er, no," I admitted. "He kept asking, so I finally told him."

"Did Mr. Potter tell you of his plans, Miss Evans?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No," I answered truthfully. "I mean, I suppose they planned it, but I guess I was just hoping they wouldn't do anything. I mean, after all, James is Head Boy. I thought he would've smartened up and not go back to his immature pranks."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he said, "Very well, Miss Evans, you may go. You are not in trouble."

I was dismissed.

After I said an awkward "Goodnight, headmaster", I walked to the door but, before my courage could leave me, I turned and said frantically, "Sir, please don't expel them! I mean, they were standing up, not only for me, but for everyone who had ever been victims of those two boys. Please, sir! Please-!"

"Thank you, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said quietly in a stern voice. "That will do. Please return to Gryffindor Tower."

Hanging my head, I left feeling utterly defeated.

As I walked the familiar steps back to the Tower, I feared the worse for James and Sirius.

I mean, Dumbledore wouldn't expel them…would he?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and I'm going out on a limb and saying that Mulciber and Avery are surnames. :)<strong>

**Have a lovely rest of the week!**

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	12. Almost Expelled

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this minute plot. I only do this retain what little sanity I have left.**

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped back into the Common Room, I was bombarded by Alice, Marlene, Mary, Emmeline, and Remus, all demanding to know if James and Sirius were out of trouble.<p>

I shook my head and said, "I don't know. I told Dumbledore the truth, that they were just defending me and everyone else who had ever been tormented by Mulciber and Avery, but he just told me to come back here. I don't know what he'll do," I added, realizing I was terrified for the two boys.

We all sank into seats and sat in silence. Even when the sun rose and early morning sunlight crept into the Common Room, none of us moved.

Wouldn't James and Sirius have been back by now? Wouldn't they have walked in, telling us they were expelled? Where were they?

I was biting my lower lip, rocking back and forth in my seat, staring at the faintly glowing embers, when people began coming out of the dormitories. They noticed we were sitting there, but they left quietly, occasionally throwing glances our way, saying nothing to us.

What seemed like hours later, the portrait hole opened once more and in came Professor McGonagall, her mouth in a thin line. She took us all in and her face softened.

"Why are you all not in class?" she asked.

It was Remus who answered.

"Where are James and Sirius?" he asked, his voice cracking.

A flash of realization crossed McGonagall's face and she said sternly, "It is none of your concern about those two. Now off to class before I put you all in detention. Go. _Now!_"

Everyone but Remus and I moved and left. This was not missed by McGonagall.

"Evans! Lupin! Go to your classes," she repeated.

"Professor, please," Remus said, getting up to stand in front of her. "What happened to them? Please tell us!"

"It is up to them to tell you, Lupin, not me," McGonagall said. She looked to me and then back at Remus before saying, "If I do not see you in my class, then I will put you in detention for a month. And no Hogsmeade trip either!" she added before walking out of the portrait hole.

Remus and I looked at each other in confusion.

"What does she mean?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Remus shrugged, looking as confused as I felt.

If James and Sirius were supposed to tell us themselves, then that must mean…

"MOONY!" a voice roared from the portrait hole.

Remus spun around and stared in shock as James and Sirius bounded through the hole, broad grins on their faces.

Remus let out a roar and rammed into James and Sirius, who both embraced him, laughing loudly.

"Where were you two?" Remus demanded, pulling away, a broad smile on his face.

"Detention with Hagrid," Sirius said in an offhand voice, walking around Remus to the steps that led to the boys dormitory. He looked back and said, "Come on, Moony, Prongs. We've got McGonagall's in fifteen minutes and I don't fancy having another detention right now. Especially after Hagrid had us help feed those bloody Thestrals. I can't even see them and I had to feed them. It's madness, that's what that is, Moony. Madness."

Remus laughed and followed Sirius up the stairs.

"Do you ever run into them, Moony?" I heard Sirius ask.

"No I don't," Remus replied and then the door shut. That was when I was acutely aware of the fact that I was alone with James Potter.

"I'm glad you aren't expelled," I said, offering a smile. He didn't move, but only watched me closely. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, James."

He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't get me in trouble, Lily," he said. "I went after them, for you, and I don't regret it."

"Even though you were almost expelled?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I kind of knew Dumbledore wouldn't expel us, but the idea that it was hanging over our heads kind of worried me."

"How did you know that, James?" I asked teasingly, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"I heard it through the grape vine that someone pled our cases," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, yes, I told Dumbledore that you were all were defending, not only me, but everyone they've ever attacked," I said truthfully. "It wasn't fair to you all that you got expelled when they didn't."

"Yeah, they didn't get expelled," James said darkly. "But they did get detention until the end of the school year."

I scoffed. "Oh yes. Such a punishment," I said darkly.

James laughed and then said, "C'mon, let's get to class before McGonagall skins us alive for being late to Transfiguration."

I laughed before I turned and went up to my dormitory to change.

I decided that my hair would have to do with being up, so I pulled it into a high ponytail where it brushed my shoulder blades. I gathered my books and raced out of the dormitory only to find James leaning against the wall, waiting for me. He had a slightly crooked smile on his face.

"Let's get to class," he said, with a nod of his head.

I smiled and took the lead.

"So what exactly did you do last night in detention?" I asked him curiously as we passed between a group of fifth year Ravenclaws who were poring over their notes.

"Nerds," James muttered, earning him dark glares from the group.

I hit him on the arm.

"Be nice!" I demanded. "I was almost a Ravenclaw!"

"Really?" James asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

I nodded. "But I guess the Sorting Hat wanted me in Gryffindor."

"I'm glad he put you here," James said honestly.

I laughed. "I'm sure you are."

James was silent as we entered the almost full classroom. All eyes were on James and Sirius, who both took a bow, grinning broadly.

"Yes, yes," Sirius said proudly. "We are still here!"

The class applauded while I rolled my eyes, taking my usual seat beside Alice and Marlene.

"I see the Golden Boys are back in town," Marlene with a roll of her eyes even though she was grinning.

"Of course they are," Alice said as the two friends took their seats. "Dumbledore loves them too much to expel them."

I laughed just as McGonagall walked into the room.

"Quiet down," she barked as she reached the front of the class. "Yes, having Potter and Black is quite a blessing, but contain yourselves. This is no time for lollygagging. If you will not take class – and your NEWTs seriously, I must ask you to leave now."

No one moved and McGonagall gave a curt nod.

"Now, today, we will be learning how to transform into Animagi," she said. "I will only show you how, but I will not teach you, only show you the methods. If you so choose to become an Animagi, you must go through the Ministry, am I understood? If you attempt this illegally, you will be expelled from school."

The class was silent and motionless.

"Now, let us begin…"

And with that, class began.

After class, we all headed to lunch, everyone chattering excitedly about what we had just learned.

"But it looks so painful," Emmeline commented as we took our seats at the table.

"I'd take the pain of turning into an Animagi if it meant I could be one," Marlene said as she piled her plate up with food.

"I don't know," Alice said as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I think I'm just fine with being a witch."

"But think about you could do when you're an animal!" Marlene said excitedly, her eyes getting a faraway quality.

"But what if your something completely useless," Mary pointed out.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"Like a fish or something," Mary said. "I mean, that's useless."

"Only if you're on land," Marlene laughed.

"Which, most of the time, you would be," Emmeline cut in.

"That's true," Alice said thoughtfully.

I was hardly paying attention to their conversation as I was too busy watching James and Co guffawing a little ways down the table. James turned his head in my direction and his smile softened before Sirius swung his arm around his neck and pulled James into a headlock.

I smiled as I watched them, somehow admiring the way they were so carefree at a time like this.

"Hello? Lily?" Marlene called, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked and turned my attention back to them.  
>"What?" I asked stupidly.<p>

"We wanted to know your opinion on the whole Animagi thing," Mary said as she took a drink of her juice.

"Oh, um," I said, frowning. "I don't know. I mean, it'd be cool to be able to turn into an animal, but you'd have to register and it all just seems complicated."

"Or you don't have to register," Marlene said with a devious wink.

"We could get into serious trouble for that, Marlene," Alice shot back. "I don't fancy being in trouble with the Ministry when I'm fresh out of school."

"Killjoy," Marlene muttered into her food.

I rolled my eyes and the conversation turned to the first Quidditch match of the season which was, as always, Gryffindor against Slytherin.

"Oh, come off it!" Emmeline cried. "There's no way Slytherin will win! I have you seen whose on our team this year?"

"Yeah, Potter," Marlene grunted.

"Besides him," Emmeline said impatiently. "I mean, we've got some really good people on our teams! Johnson, Abernathy, Robbins! It's going to be a good team! We'll have the House Cup for sure this year!"

Alice, Mary, Marlene, and I all rolled our eyes simultaneously, causing Emmeline to burst out into laughter.

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" she laughed, rolling around in her seat. "I wish you could've seen that!"

"Seen what?" Alice asked, confused, looking to Marlene and I. We both shrugged.

"You rolled your eyes…at the same time!" Emmeline laughed, gasping for breath, tears of mirth running down her face.

"It can't have been that funny," Mary said, giggling.

"It was," Emmeline said, taking deep, calming breaths. "Oh, Merlin's beard, that was hilarious."

"And you're taking the mickey," Marlene said with a frown.

"Well, I've got to go," I said after a final sip of pumpkin juice. I stood and grabbed my bag. "I need to finish my Charms essay."

"But that isn't due until next Wednesday!" Marlene cried.

I shrugged. "I'd rather have it done."

"See you later, Lily," Mary said, smiling.

"See you," I said and left the hall, heading to the library.

"Hey Lily."

I turned and saw James not too far behind me.

"Hey James," I said, fighting a smile that threatened to show.

"What are you up to?" he asked as we walked through the Transfiguration courtyard, passing a group of Gryffindors who cheered as James approached.

Oh sure, blow up his ego even more, I thought darkly as we passed. James didn't acknowledge them and I looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What?" he asked, seeing my face.

I shook it off.

"Nothing, it's just…you usually do something egotistical when your admirer's call for you," I said, not realizing until after I said it how cold my words were.

A look of hurt crossed his face and I immediately backtracked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I cried. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

"It's the truth at least," James said quietly. He gave me a small, sad smile. "You're the only one who tells me the truth, even if it is harsh."

I smiled.

"Well, someone has to do it."

He smiled and then put his fingers to his lips as we entered the library.

We took a seat by a window and sat quietly. James left for a few minutes while I pulled out of my Charms homework, and came back with a few Quidditch books. We sat in silence while I worked and he read.

Finally, it was finally for my Arithmancy class and I bade him goodbye.

"Wait, Lily," he said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

Without a word, he took my left hand in his own and, with his hazel eyes on mine, he put my hand to his lips and then released it without another word.

I took my hand back wordlessly and, after gaping like a moron for a few minutes, I pointed out the door and said, "Er…class…gotta….See you…."

I practically ran out of the library, my heart pounding in my chest. When I was outside the library, I leaned against the wall and tried to calm my breath and my heart.

Merlin's beard. I am getting seriously way in over my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked my new chapter! Sorry for not updating more often. Life's been busy. Plus...I got into Pottermore. :) SO excited! Anyways, please review the chapter! I seriously love feedback! <strong>

**Til next time, my lovelies!**

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	13. Nothing Better Than Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this minute plot. I do this to retain what little sanity I have managed to salvage since July 15.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I saw James walking alone down the Charms corridor, his hands deep in his pockets, and brow deeply furrowed, weaving in and out of other students.<p>

Smiling in spite of myself, I caught up to him, bumping him gently with my shoulder.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked him when he saw it was me.

His face immediately lit up, his eyes brightening and a wide smile splitting across his face.

"Lily!" he cried happily.

"Well hello to you too, James," I said with a chuckle. "Now that hello's are out of the way, are you going to answer my question?"

The frown was back.

"Well, actually, it was about you," he admitted, a flush creeping up his face.

"And it's making you blush?" I asked with a giggle. Merlin's beard, was I flirting with James Potter? "It must be bad, then."

"No, no!" he cried. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to spend a few days at my house during the Christmas holiday."

"Oh!" I said, completely taken aback. "Oh, I don't know James." Now it was my turn to frown. "It sounds lovely, but we haven't even made it to Hogsmeade yet."

"But it's this weekend!" James cried.

"I know, but can I give you an answer after the trip?" I asked. Even to my own ears, I sounded like I was pleading with him.

Did I want to spend a few whole days at James Potter's house? Honestly? I didn't know. I still wasn't sure how I felt about him and I didn't want to get his hopes up if this turned into nothing. But even I had to admit, it felt like something.

"Sure," James replied. "I mean, you don't have to tell me right away. I just wanted to ask, get it out there, you know?"

Something occurred to me.

"Doesn't Sirius live with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, yeah," he said uncomfortably.

"And you want me to spend a few days with you…and Sirius?" I lifted and eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. It was only then that I realized we had stopped walking entirely, which was causing us to be stared at by every single person passing back.

"Go find something better to do than stare, you prats!" I snapped at a group of third year Hufflepuffs.

They scurried off, looking frightened and I sighed, annoyed.

"On the edge today, Evans?" Sirius asked from behind James' shoulder. I hadn't even seen him walk up.

"Not now, Black," I shot back.

"Sirius, I'll meet you out there," James muttered.

Sirius shrugged then shot me a winning smile, his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

"See you later, Evans," he said, barking with laughter.

I glared at his retreating back and muttered, "Stupid idiot."

"Easy, Lily," James cautioned. "That's my best mate."

"Oh, har, har," I said sarcastically. "I think the whole world knows that, Potter."

"Oh, so now we're back to surnames, eh?" he asked, smiling.

I cracked a smile.

"Sorry, I just got irritated," I admitted.

"I know," he said with sympathy. "Being stared at does tend to get annoying."

"Then why does it look like you enjoy it so much?" I asked curiously.

"Because if it looks like your happy, then they won't hate you," James said honestly. "That, and I'm James Potter. Apparently, I can't look anything but happy and cocky."

He said this last bit with venom and he was back to frowning. No, it was more like glowering now.

"So you don't like being the center of attention?" I asked, not really believing him.

He shook his head, shrugging. "No, not really. But by the time I started to get annoyed with it, it was too late. No one would take me seriously. They still don't," he added somewhat glumly.

"Then why don't you do something that will make them take you seriously," I suggested.

His face lit up and he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer.

"James, what-?"

"Shh!" he whispered. Then he lowered his lips to my ear and said, "I've heard a rumor that Dumbledore has a secret group for people who want to fight Voldemort."

I flinched at the sound of the name, as was habit, but I was staring at him in disbelief. I pulled away.

"Okay, even if this were true, how would you even know about it?" I asked him, my arms crossed. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Well, I heard Flitwick and McGonagall talking the other day in the teachers' lounge," he admitted sheepishly. "I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I got the idea. It was something to do with 'order' and 'retaliating' and stuff like that. But then they stopped talking because someone else walked into the room and they shut up really quick."

"How did you not noticed?" I asked curiously.

He smiled impishly. "That's for me to know…and you to find out."

"James," I said warningly, but he merely waved me off.

"I got to go meet Sirius," he said with a smile. "I'll see you later, Lily!"

I waved and he left, leaving me feel more confused than ever before.

"Okay, so he's clearly gone mental," I muttered to myself.

"So have you, if you're talking to yourself," Alice said, making me jump.

"Alice!" I reprimanded. "You scared the life out of me! Don't do that again!"

Alice chuckled and then said, "So, have I told you and Marlene about this weekend?"

"About how it's Hogsmeade?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Well, yeah, that too, but no! Guess what, Lily!"

"What, Alice?" I asked.

"No, guess!" she demanded.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Um…you're planning on spending all your money on useless things like always?"

"No!" she said, underterred my agitated tone.

"You're going to force Marlene into Madam Puddifoots?" Despite myself, I giggled.

Alice giggled with me, but said, "No."

"Alice, I give up."

"Okay, fine!" she said. she looked like she was bursting at the seams, dying to tell me her news. "Frank…asked me to go with him!"

I stared at her a moment and then cried, "Oh, Alice! You'll have a lovely time!"

"I know!" she said, practically floating in the air from happiness. "And I was thinking, maybe us and you and James could meet up for a bit at the Three Broomsticks or something."

"You mean, like a double-date?" I asked, not amused.

She nodded.

"It could be fun," she said, now sounding unsure of her rash suggestion.

"Alice, no offense, but I seriously doubt that James would actually agree to a double date," I said honestly. "And besides, I think you're first date with Frank should be just you and him."

"Merlin's beard!" she cried, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"What?" I cried, immediately looking around for any signs of danger. When I saw none, I looked back at Alice, feeling more annoyed than ever. "Don't do that!"

"No, Lily!" she said, looking more worried by the minute. "It's mine and Frank's first date!"

"Yeah," I said, nodding slowly.

"I have to go tell Marlene!" she cried, running off.

"She'll already know!" I called uselessly after her. I sighed again and looked around. A tiny first year girl stood in front of me, looking slightly terrified. "Okay, I'm not usually this crazy," I assured her.

She let out a nervous giggle, then held out a tiny roll of tightly furled parchment.

"I was told to give this to you," she said, her tiny voice squeaking.

"Thank you," I said kindly, taking the scroll from her.

After one terrified look, she ran off, leaving me behind.

Guess I'm just scaring everyone today, I thought as I undid the parchment and saw emerald green ink and curly letters on it.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_If I could please have you and Mr. Potter come to my office this evening after dinner, I have something I wish to discuss with the pair of you._

_Professor Dumbledore_

I stared at the letter in shock. Dumbledore had personally written me a letter. Must be serious, I thought as I rolled it back it up and slipped it into my pocket.

After deciding I would find James later, I headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. I wanted to write to Mum and I had been slacking these past few weeks with only having written her a few times since I got back to school.

Taking a seat near the fire, I took out a fresh piece of parchment and then stared at the blank page, trying to think of something I could tell her.

_Dear Mum,_

I paused and thought hard.

_I hope you and Dad are well. And Petunia as well, I suppose. I hope the Death Eaters haven't gotten too close. I heard about that family down the road. Please don't do anything rash, Mum. You know they'll kill you at first sight. And remember what I told you: if it gets too dangerous, leave. I can't bare the idea of losing you and Dad._

I paused again, worried that I might somehow worry her with the talk of Death Eaters and murder, but then, I reasoned, she had the right to be informed, even if it scared her.

_School's going well. I've only seen Severus a few times and he seems surly as ever. He's been hanging around his little Death Eaters pals even more so this year. I'm not going lie, I'm getting worried about him. what if he becomes a Death Eater too? But I don't control him, so I can't tell him how to live his life. Maybe You-Know-Who will kill him before he has a chance to even torture and innocent Muggle family._

_I don't think I told you, but I've got a date for this weekend's Hogsmeade trip. Remember James Potter, the arrogant toe-rag I told you about? Well, I'm giving him a chance and we'll see how this trip goes. With any luck, he'll act like a normal human being and treat people nice. But I don't think that's really in his nature._

_Send Dad my love! And tell Tuney I love her too. Let me know what's she doing, I never hear anything about her anymore. anyways, I love you Mum! Stay safe!_

_Love always,_  
><em>Lily<em>

I sighed and, after letting the ink dry, I rolled up the parchment and sealed it shut so that no one other than Mum could open it.

I set off at a quick pace to the Owlery, deciding that I was in serious need of an owl, when I ran into Peter, who seemed to nervously be talking to air.

"Er, Peter?" I asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

He jumped about a foot in the air and turned to face me, his left eye twitching.

"I-I'm fine, Lily," he said, not sounding convincing. But I didn't feel like asking him questions.

"Okay, well, see you later then, I reckon," I said and he nodded. I hurried off, leaving him alone in the corridor where he started talking to himself again. I made a mental note to tell James the first chance I saw him.

As I strode out onto the grounds, I looked out at the Quidditch pitch and saw the Gryffindor team practicing.

So that's why James had to meet Sirius. It was Quidditch practice.

I watched for a few minutes before I went into the Owlery and coaxed a barn owl down.

After tying the letter to its leg, I watched it fly off before heading back down to watch the team practice for a bit.

I had just taken a seat when Sirius popped up beside me.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius, don't do that!" I cried, slapping him. that was the second time today I was snuck up on.

"Sorry, Evans," he chuckled. He leaned back, his hands behind his head and his feet propped up on the bench in front of him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was sending a letter and then I decided I would watch the practice," I said defensively.

"You do know practices are a closed affair, yes?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm going to assume everyone knows I'm a Gryffindor and would sincerely love to see Slytherin crushed in the match next month," I said coldly.

Sirius barked out a laugh and I edged away from him.

"Isn't your brother the Seeker?" I asked him.

The grin slipped from his face to be replaced by a scowl.

"Yes," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Ah, sore subject," I said, backing off. "Sorry, I didn't really know."

He shrugged. "Regulus is the golden child. Almost every year, I had to hear my mother talk about how something went wrong with me and how Regulus was the perfect, Pureblood little boy. I'm glad I got out of there."

"I understand," I said sympathetically.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Mmm-hmm," I said truthfully. "I have an older sister who completely loathes me all because I'm a witch and she isn't. we've hardly spoken two words to each other since I was accepted to Hogwarts."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "I'm guessing you two don't get along."

"Not at all," I said bitterly. "We used to be close, but then I found out I was a witch, Petunia called me a freak, and it all went downhill from there."

"Does she still live at home?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't hear much about her, honestly. I know she's got a secretary job at some firm, but I don't know what it's called or even where it's at. My mum won't tell me anything and my dad never writes. I don't even write Petunia because I know she'd just toss the letter away without even reading it. she hates everything to do with wizards."

"Sounds depressing."

"Dead depressing."

We both laughed and I realized I was actually having a civil conversation with Sirius Black. Who knew?

"So tell me about your brother," I said.

"Well, he's the world's biggest prat and I can't stand the sight of him," Sirius said coldly. "He likes to rub it in my face that he's the child our mother loves. My mother hates me and my father does too, but only because he doesn't like arguing with my mother much."

"So Regulus is the golden child where nothing can go wrong," he added after a moment of silence.

"Hey, Padfoot!" James called from the goalpost. "Quit hitting on Evans!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Prongs," Sirius shouted back, laughing. "My face is handsome, I don't want you to ruin that!"

I was blushing, but neither James nor Sirius took notice.

"Want to race, Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius jumped to his feet, excited.

"See you later, Evans," he said.

"You too, Black!" I called after him, chuckling.

Maybe Sirius wasn't too bad either, I thought as I stayed to watch the two friends race.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, new chapter. I hope you like it! Please review and give me thoughts! :) Have a lovely weekend!<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	14. Stay

**Sorry for the absurdly long delay on this chapter. If you want to blame something, blame it on the Doctor. :D Oh, and Tumblr. I've become insanely obsessed with Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: Not Jo.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to sun streaming into the dormitory Saturday morning and then realized, about two seconds after I opened my eyes, that today was the Hogsmeade trip.<p>

I jumped out of bed and hurried straight into the showers. Fifteen minutes later, just as I pulled on a green sweater, Alice and Marlene began stirring and not long after those two got in the showers, Emmeline and Mary followed suit and I was left alone.

I couldn't believe how the last two days of the week passed by. It seemed slightly unreal how, one minute I'm talking to Sirius about his brother and the next, I'm getting ready for the trip to Hogsmeade trip.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I contemplated how to wear my hair until I decided to just let it hang around my shoulders. I pulled on my shoes, stuck my wand and a few Galleons in my pocket and, without waiting for any of the other girls, I headed straight down to the entrance hall where there was already a pretty good sized line cued up. I spotted James standing a little off to the side, chewing the inside of his cheek and he leaned against the stone wall, watching everyone passing Filch's inspection, Mrs. Norris mewing loudly at every student who was checked off the list.

I sidled over to James and said, "Shall we go?"

He nodded, looking a little nervous, and we got in line. I noticed we were drawing stares, so I cleared my throat and said, "How's Quidditch practice been?"

"Pretty good," James replied shortly.

"Think we've the match in the bag?"

He shrugged. "I haven't seen the other team play yet, so I can't really say."

"You spy on them?" I asked curiously, not really surprised that they spy.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's usually me and Sirius who spy on them, occasionally Remus, but he's too busy following rules that he thinks spying is such a crime. He's a buzzkill, so we don't bring him along often anymore."

"Remus does like following rules," I conceded as we neared Filch.

"So, what did you want to do today?" James asked courtesously.

"How about we just go to the Three Broomsticks first and go from there?" I suggested.

"I like that idea," James agreed, smiling slightly as Filch glowered at us, trying to find something out of place and, not finding any, reluctantly let us pass.

"He's gotten worse, have you noticed?" I asked, looking back at Filch, who was questioning a Slytherin.

"Think about the times, Lily," James pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"I want to fight him," James said suddenly.

"Fight who?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Voldemort."

I flinched.

"But you could die!" I said quickly.

He shrugged. "Small price, I think, if it means saving innocent people who deserve to live."

"And you think you don't deserve to live?" I demanded angrily.

"I never said I didn't," James said in an offhand voice. "But if my giving up my life means I could save wizards from Voldemort" – flinched again – "then I'll gladly die. Why cower away when you could save a life?"

I looked at the sky where gray clouds were beginning to form and thought about what he said. Would I willingly give up my life to save innocent people? The answer was yes, I already knew it. I looked at James with quiet admiration.

"Something wrong?" he asked teasingly, noticing my gaze.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just impressed, that's all."

"Oh, Lily Evans is impressed by me?" James laughed.

"Shut up."

"Never."

We both laughed for a bit before falling into a comfortable silence. I was amazed at how easy it was to be around him.

Then James cleared his throat slightly nervously and I looked up curiously.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you had anymore of those dreams?" he asked me.

I thought hard for a moment before I said, "Just that one that I told you about, the one we apparently shared. Have you?"

"No, except like you said. The same one." He looked out at the gates that were nearing, deep in thought. "What do you think it means?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it could mean anything. It could mean we're both mental."

"I wonder if it means something serious," he said, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Well I hope not," I said and James looked up, hurt. I backtracked. "Okay, I don't mean it like that. It's just…it's too weird, James. We have the same dream and I just…I don't know. It's too weird, even in the Wizarding world."

"I agree with that bit," James chuckled before growing serious again.

"Okay, none of this serious stuff," I said quickly. "I don't want to be thinking about things that could bring this day down. I want to have fun, which means, no serious talk."

James' face split into a smile and offered his hand, which I took. "Deal."

"Deal," I repeated, beaming.

We continued into the Three Broomsticks, which was already crowded with students. I saw, off in a far corner, Sirius, Peter, and Remus having a Butterbeer chugging contest where many Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's were cheering them on.

"Only them," I said with a roll of my eyes while James laughed raucously as Peter fell off his chair, his glass rolling off the table. "Guess he lost," I said, noting the large stain on the front of his shirt.

"He never wins the Butterbeer contest," James laughed. "It's always either Sirius or me who wins. Remus won a few times, but not much."

"Looks like he'll win today, too," I said.

We watched for a moment while Sirius and Remus chugged their Butterbeers. Remus was almost done and, just as Sirius got down to the dregs of his own Butterbeer, Remus slammed his now-empty glass onto the table, beaming. The crowd roared while Sirius finished his drink and slammed his own glass on the table, only two seconds behind Remus, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Oh, lighten up, Padfoot!" Remus roared, throwing an arm around Sirius, who tried to shrug out from under it. Remus pulled him closer. "You'll win next time!"

"I better, Moony, or I'll hex you," Sirius threatened.

The crowd and Remus laughed.

James' was still chuckling as we took our own seat at a table on the opposite end of the pub. A waiter took our order and was back within a few minutes with Butterbeer.

"What did they say when you told them you were coming to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked him as he continued to watch his friends.

"Oh they had a good laugh," James replied. "That is until I made Padfoot come up with a sudden case of coughing bubbles, Moony sprouted boils all of his face, and Wormtail, well, I just put the Leg-Locker curse on him."

"How are they friends with you?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, I'm just a wonderful person," James joked, puffing out his chest.

"Hardly," I snorted.

The waiter came back and put our Butterbeers in front of us without a word and then left.

James was eyeing his own glass and then looked at me.

"No, no!"I cried. "We are not having a contest."

"Oh, come on, Evans!" Sirius shouted across the room. "Have a Butterbeer contest with Prongs!"

"No, Black, I'm not making a fool of myself!" I shouted back. The room laughed.

"You're just afraid Prongs will beat you!" he shouted back.

"He wouldn't beat me!" I protested, laughing.

"Then do it!" Sirius shouted, and suddenly, the whole pub was chanting, "Do it, do it, do it!"

James and I exchanged looks, wide grins on our faces and then we both grabbed our mugs. The pub cheered and Sirius called across the room, "One – two – three!"

I gulped down the Butterbeer as fast as I could and I realized, in the back of my mind, that I was enjoying myself.

A few seconds later, I slammed my glass back onto the table and wiped my mouth. James dropped his a second later and looked pleased with himself – that is, until he realized I had beaten him.

"What?" he cried in disbelief.

"Prongs was beat by a girl!" a Hufflepuff called out to the pub and every laughed.

"Rematch, Evans," James growled.

"Nope, I won fair and square," I laughed.

"God, Evans, you've turned into one of the morons," a voice sneered from behind me.

I turned and saw Severus sitting with Mulciber and Avery.

I felt the blood leave my face when I saw the two boys, but it was James who spoke up.

"I don't remember asking you to join the conversation, Snivellus," he sneered.

"No, but it is very much a nuisance having to listen to dunderheads trying to be, ah, cool," Severus said delicately, causing Mulciber and Avery to snicker. Avery caught my gaze and winked at me. I looked away and slunk down in my seat.

"James, can we go?" I pleaded.

He nodded, his jaw clenched. He stood up and waited for me.

"Oh, going to so soon, Evans?" Avery called after us.

"Shove it, Avery," James snapped.

"Aren't you glad you've got your boyfriend to defend you this time?" he asked tauntingly.

I had to hold James back.

"Don't bother, James," I said to him, glaring at Avery. "I'm sure their master has them torture other Mudbloods, not school-aged ones, isn't that right, boys?"

The room was deadly quiet as they watched with bated breath.

Avery sat back in his seat and took a sip of his drink.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Evans," he said airily. "You must have hit your head hard when I Stunned you."

This time, it wasn't James who ran at Avery, but Sirius and Remus.

They launched themselves at the table, but we thrown back by the bartender.

"You'll do not fighting in my pub," he roared. "Get out of here!"

We all left, James and I walking ahead of the others.

When we reached the edge of the village, James pulled me back and said, "Are you okay, Lily?"

I nodded and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker, threatening rain.

"It's going to rain," I mumbled and just as I said that, the first drops fell and soon, it was pouring.

We rain inside Zonko's, which was crammed with students milling about, looking at all the crazy products that stocked the shelves.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"No, we'll just forget about it," I said determinedly. "Come on, I want to go to Honeyduke's. My Sugar Quills are running low."

James grinned and led the way back outside and to Honeyduke's, but we didn't make it far before we came upon Sirius and Remus, who were fighting with Mulciber and Avery. Severus stood a little ways back, watching with a bored expression on his face. He glanced up as we neared and sneered at us.

The next thing I saw, Severus was blasted backwards and James was rushing towards him.

"James, no!" I shrieked.

I ran forward only to be thrown back by someone's curse.

Looking up, I saw Avery aiming his wand at me, but Sirius rammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

I got shakily to my knees and drew my wand and aimed it at Avery. Without uttering a word, I knocked him out and then took out Mulciber.

Looking around, I saw James and Severus fighting fiercely. I aimed my wand at Severus and, before cursing him, I whispered, "Please forgive me."

"STUPEFY!" I shouted.

Severus keeled over and James kicked him away.

Getting to my knees, I turned away and walked back towards the school.

"Lily? Lily!" James called after me, but I didn't turn around.

My anger at Mulciber, Avery, and Severus was now directed at James and his friends. Why couldn't they ever just leave it alone? Why did they always have to pick fights?

"Lily, what's wrong?" James demanded, catching up to me.

"Leave me alone, Potter," I shouted back.

"Oh, so now we're back to surnames now, eh?" he asked angrily. When I ignored him, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him."Lily, c'mon!" "

No," I retorted, pulling my arm out of his grasp, continuing my march up the path to the school.

"What have I done this time?" James cried.

"It doesn't matter," I snapped.

I fought the tears that threatened to fall.

I had thought we were making progress, I thought that things were finally changing. I guess I was wrong. I was always wrong when it came to James Potter.

"Lily, please!" he pleaded.

I spun around, not caring now if the tears fell. I hoped he saw them, I hoped he knew how much he'd hurt me.

"You can never leave well enough alone, can you, Potter?" I cried. My hands were in balls by my side as I shouted at him. My blue sweater clung heavily to me as I got soaked to the bone, my hair sticking to my face.

"Lily, you can't honestly think that I would let them do that to you!" James cried, his black hair hanging over his hazel eyes, which were full of agony. He took a step forward and I took a step back, staying out of his reach.

"It doesn't matter, James!" I cried. "Do you have any idea what's it's like to be a Muggleborn? No, you don't because you're a sainted Pureblood who won't have any problems if You-Know-Who comes into power. Mulciber and Avery will keep tormenting me, more than ever, and it's all because you can't let it drop."

"I don't want it to drop, Lily!" he said. "I care too much about you to let something bad happen to you."

"And what's Black and Remus's excuse?" I demanded.

"Remus was doing it because he's your best friend," James replied. "And Sirius did it because, well…because he…never mind."

"No, what?" I asked. I had barely noticed the pouring rain now, but I was getting cold. I was soaked to the bone.

"He knows how I feel about you," he blurted out.

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked him slowly.

"Merlin's beard, are you that daft?" he asked with a weak chuckle.

I turned away and started back up to the school. "It doesn't matter anyways."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because, James, I thought you had stopped acting like a third year," I snapped. "I was wrong. You will never change!"

"Do you even know how much I've changed?" he asked me, his voice angry. "I have changed so much for you!"

"No you haven't!" I shouted back.

"I don't prank people in the halls anymore just for fun," James pointed out. "I don't hex people because they get on my nerves! I changed because I want you, Lily! I've always wanted you!"

I froze.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Now she gets it," he whispered as he walked cautiously forward, but I was rooted to the spot, watching him.

The rain poured down harder than ever, but neither of us took notice of it.

James put his hands on my arms and looked me in the eye, hazel to green, and said, "Lily, I have always loved you, even when I thought I didn't."

"No…impossible…."

"It's not, I can assure you," James chuckled. "Lily, I can assure you that Sirius only cares about you, just like Remus and Peter care for you. You make it hard for us guys not to go weak at the knees. There's just something about you that makes us want to defend you."

"You mean I'm a damsel in distress?" I asked. I felt like I was floating ten feet off the ground.

James chuckled and said, "Yes. something like that. But honestly, Lily, the only reason Sirius and Remus did what they did was because they care about you. Honest."

I looked at him for a moment, searching for anything that might have given away that he was covering for his best mate, but I saw nothing. He was telling the truth.

But I shook my head and pulled away.

"I don't know, James…," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around me. "I just…I don't know."

I turned away and started walking back to the school when I heard him say, "Stay."

Stopping, I looked back at him.

He had a desperate look in his eyes, a look of longing, and his expression was agonized. His mouth hung slightly open, his hair plastered to his face, as his shoulders hunched forward. He was soaked to the skin, but he took no notice. He was watching me.

"Stay," he said again.

After another hesitant moment, I walked back.

We looked at each other before our lips met.

My hands wound into his wet hair and his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

We broke apart, but stayed close. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I don't think you know how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered, his gaze boring into me.

I laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope to get the next chapter out a lot sooner than I did this one. Again, sorry. Blame the Doctor. :) Have a lovely weekend!<strong>

**-TheTragedyIs13-**


	15. Halloween Ideas

**Sorry for lack of updates! I'm now blaming it on the Doctor, Downtown Abbey, and NaNoWriMo. Oh. And class. Again, sorry. I hope to have more updated soon.**

**Disclaimer: still not Jo.**

* * *

><p>The next few days after the Hogsmeade trip, I avoided James. I honestly didn't know why, but for some reason, I felt embarrassed that I kissed him. I never did that, ever, and the fact that I did it with the person that I swore I would always hate, well, let's just say I've been keeping my head down since then.<p>

Slughorn's Halloween party was coming up in a few days and I still wasn't sure what I was going to be. Marlene, Alice, Mary, and Emmeline helped me.

"What about a sexy vampire?" Marlene suggested, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, no!" Mary cried. "She needs to be sweet!"

"But that's how she always is," Marlene said with a disgusted look. "She has to be something else, something edgy."

Alice sighed. "Marlene's right, Mary. She needs to be portrayed differently."

"But will Slughorn allow something, uh, sexy?" Emmeline asked.

We all looked at one another, unsure. Would he allow that? The answer was yes. I'd seen a few students the past few years at his Halloween party dressed a little skimpy, but the question was, could I do it?

"Got it!" Marlene said, slapping her leg.

We all looked at her expectantly.

"Dress like a phoenix!" she said excitedly.

We all exchanged a confused glance.

"But Marlene, phoenix's are, well, birds," Alice said. "How can you be sexy dressed as a bird?"

Marlene laughed and looked at me. "Dress in a short red dress, wear strappy heels, put your hair up with curls falling down, and put on a feather mask. And wings, if you want."

I looked at her, amazed, and then grinned. "It's brilliant!"

Marlene beamed and then turned to Alice. "Now for our costumes!"

"I want to dress as a bird, too, but with the idea similar to Lily's," she explained.

"What kind of bird?" Marlene asked.

Alice shrugged then her eyes widened. "Why don't we all do that!"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be some sort of bird!" Alice said excitedly.

"Okay, but what kind of bird could you be?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know any other magical bird," Alice admitted. She got up and went to her trunk, rummaging around until she pulled out a very old, very battered book. She held it up, grinning. "We can always look in here, though!"

Alice hopped onto her bed and opened the book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Well, there's a basilisk," Alice read.

"Yeah, but that isn't a bird, Alice," Mary said with a roll of her eyes.

Alice stuck her tongue out and flipped the page, frowning. "The only birds in here are the Augurey and the Fwooper."

"What's the Augurey?" Marlene asked.

"'_The Augurey is a native of Britain and Ireland, though sometimes found elsewhere in northern Europe. A thin and mournful-looking bird, somewhat like a small and underfed vulture in appearance, the Augurey is greenish black. It is intensely shy, nests in bramble and thorn, eats large insects and fairies, flies only in heavy rain, and otherwise remains hidden in its tear-shaped nest._'" Alice looked up and said, "It doesn't sound half bad, you know."

"But it's mournful!" Marlene said, looking at Alice as if she had gone mental.

Alice shrugged. "So? It's a magical bird."

"And it's green," Marlene pointed out. "You've gone completely mental if you think you're wearing green!"

"Oh, honestly, Marlene, enough with that nonsense," Alice sighed in exasperation. "It's just a color."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Fine. Wear green. I don't care. Just…help me find something."

Alice looked disgruntled, but continued to flip through the book until she came to the Fwooper page.

"Okay, the Fwooper is an African bird and are usually orange, pink, lime green, or yellow." She looked up at Marlene expectantly and said, "Does it sound like a good idea?"

Marlene bit her lower lip.

"Oh, go on," I said. "It's a magical bird and, by the sound of it, it likes colors, much like yourself. Dress up as one, Mar."

"Oh, alright, fine," she sighed.

Alice closed the book and tossed it aside. "Now for the actual costume bit."

"Well, Marlene, you can wear an orange dress," Emmeline said quietly, "and Alice, you can wear a green dress with black stripes or something."

"Brilliant," Marlene said dryly. I chuckled. "But where are we going to find these dresses?"

Mary and Emmeline exchanged smiles and then Mary held up that days' Daily Prophet. "Look at the Madam Malkin's ad."  
>"Mary, you are one brilliant soul!" I cried and she got up and handed me the paper. I scanned the page and then said, "Well, we'll probably have to either ask McGonagall for permission or send in the dress ideas. What do you think?"<p>

"Why don't we ask McGonagall first and then, when she says no, we can send in the ideas," Marlene said.

"Always the optimist," Alice muttered. "Come on, it's time for Transfiguration."

We would see how the Halloween costumes would go, I thought as we headed to Transfiguration, Alice and Marlene chattering excitedly about it beside me. It was in a week and a half and we still weren't entirely sure where to get the rest of the costumes. Unless, of course, Madam Malkin had masks and heels in her store, otherwise, we were Muggle shopping.

But I had to admit…I was really looking forward to Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. And sorry for it being short...I have no excuse...<strong>

**-TheTragedyIs13-**


End file.
